


He's my Best Friend

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ardyn gets trolled, Boys with feelings, Chocobo's are adorable, Dorks, Everyone loves Prompto, First Kisses, Gen, Kings Glaive lining up to date Prompto, Pompto is the greatest friend, Snap Chat stories, Some feels will appear, Some violence later on i guess?, Tredd needs to be stopped, Whoops my ships are appearing, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Prompto is a precious Cinnamon Roll and is also the Greatest Friend Ever™ and they will fight you on this.





	1. Regression

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of stories loosely interconnected showing that Prompto is a great friend cuz I have loads of feelings for him. Mostly gen but slightly shippy at times cuz lets be honest it happens in this fandom. These were supposed to be chronological but I needed to put them up as I do them before I lost my nerve lmao.

The first time it happened Noctis was turned into a baby and Prompto could only say “We can't look after a child!” as if he wouldn't jump at the chance to raise a baby Chocobo. Learning that Tonberry’s had a spell capable of regressing one’s physical appearance to their younger days was an...experience to say the least. Ignis noted that baby’s were picky eaters, moody and slept all day to which Gladio laughed and Prompto replied “So just like Noctis is normally then?”. The spell lasted for about a day and Noctis swore them all to secrecy.

The second time it happened all of them were affected in different ways. Ignis was regressed into a grumpy ten year old, Noctis and Gladio were 4 and Prompto went back to being fourteen-the year before he became friends with Noct. Unfortunately this meant Prompto had to go back to wearing glasses as his amazing eyesight also caused  _ a lot _ of headaches. Gladio teased him once and Prompto reminded him exactly who was in charge by picking him up by the scruff of his jacket and threatening to drop him in the pond.

Dino had a good laugh for those three days and started joking about Ignis “Looking after the litter when mom isnt home”. Ignis went back to normal after the first day, Noctis and Prompto after the second and Gladio, to his immense displeasure at being last, after the third day. Noctis was convinced it was because Gladio had gone through two puberties or something.

The third time, Ignis and Gladio had been regressed back to their early teens where Gladio had gone through terrible hormone changes and Ignis, the lucky bastard, had barely gone through any. 

The spell, luckily, wasn't exactly harmful as they always retained their memories but it was mildly irritating to deal with. 

Ignis hoped this would be the last time they ever got affected by said spell as both Noctis and Prompto had been regressed back to being 6 year olds and unanimously decided that rather than act like their real ages they were going to play up this role just so they could get pity points and kiddy discounts. Gladio found it to be genius and Ignis dealt with the whole ordeal with the air of a man who had come to expect such unfortunate circumstances and had long since learned not to question his groups unlucky encounters.

“Muuuuuuumm Noctis isn't sharing again!” Oh right. He forgot to mention that they’d decided to play family and Ignis was now mom and Gladio was dad. When this whole thing was over with, Ignis decided, he was going to take a  _ long  _ vacation on the most remote island he could possibly find. 

With a sigh he turned to Prompto and Noctis just in time to see them sticking their tongues out at each other as Noctis hugged the handheld console to himself. Well, if they wanted to play family then Ignis may as well have some fun with it.

With a slight tilt to his lips he turned to Gladio and said, in the sweetest voice he could manage, “Gladio, honey, could you look after the kids for me whilst I finish shopping? And do make sure they don't hurt themselves.” He personally took great pleasure in seeing Gladio’s face go white with shock.

Prompto beamed at him, clearly happy that Ignis was getting into his role and Ignis suddenly remembered that Prompto had never really had any parents before….

Noctis sniffed. “Well I’m not going to get hurt because I’m not clumsy, It’s Prompto you need to look out for.” 

“I tripped over my own feet  _ one time  _ Noctis. One. Time.” 

Ignis gave Gladio a  _ look  _ and the bigger male sighed and resigned himself to his new role.

“Alright then Iggy go finish shopping and I’ll look after the little monsters.” Despite his words Gladio was smiling. He’d missed looking after kids -especially Iris- so it would be nice to babysit again, even if they were only playing pretend.

As Ignis left to finish their shopping Gladio turned back to see…..nothing. The little brats had run off and if he didn't keep an eye on them Ignis would castrate him with a cooking knife. Great. It was going to be one of those days. 

_ Okay kids where did you go?  _

Stalking up and down the aisles Gladio kept a careful ear out for any laughter or clacking footsteps so he could either nab the kids or duck down and hide from Ignis. A sudden crash caught Gladio’s ear and he prayed to the gods it wasn't who he thought it was.

“NOCT!!”

“Oops.”

_ Traitorous gods!!! _

Skidding around the corner he was met with the sight of Noctis staring blankly down at a bunch of alcohol bottles he had, thankfully, not broken and Prompto -bless his heart- trying to either stack them up or hide them from view.

“What,” Gladio said lowly, “did you do?” Noctis’ eyes widened and he slowly turned with a gulp to face Gladio. In this instant Prompto did what any good brother would do: he ratted Noctis out.

“Noctis tried to warp to the top of the bottle pyramid thing and I told him not to do it cuz you and Mum said that he shouldn’t use magic until he’s back to normal but he didn't listen to me.”

“Traitor,” Noctis hissed at him. Prompto looked very proud of himself.

“Noctis we told you not to use your magic for a reason. Given your current state we don't know what’ll happen if you use it and you or Prompto could’ve gotten hurt,” seeing Noctis wilt under his words Gladio sighed, “Look just be careful next time okay? And help me clean this up so we don't get Ignis on our asses.”

Nodding, Noctis moved to help him re-stack the bottles but Prompto simply stood to the side watching them.

“That means you too, Prompto.” The blonde gave him an offended look, but Gladio kind of expected him to.

“I’m not the one who caused this whole mess so why should I help!?” Again, he expected as much. Gladio levelled him with a look and Prompto scowled. After about a minute he huffed but started passing bottles to him anyway.

“This is your fault.” He pouted to Noctis.

Noctis, predictably, stuck his tongue out. 

Once the bottles had all been re-stacked Gladio quickly grabbed Noctis and hoisted him under his arm just before he could try to make a run for it. Prompto made a considering sound, decided against running off elsewhere, and stuck dutifully to Gladio’s side as they left to go to the arcade. Hopefully they’d take the bait and be too busy playing the games there to get into trouble.

It didn't take much for Noctis to wriggle out of Gladio’s hold and run off to the nearest Justice Monsters game. He wouldn't be moving from there until they bodily pried him away from it at least. He looked down at Prompto to see a fond smile on his face before he shrugged, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked off to look at the different prizes and such.

“I’m going to pretend,” A familiar accent said behind him, “that I didn't hear bottles crashing in the store just a few minutes ago and if asked we’re all going to feign ignorance.” Gladio gave a nervous laugh and turned to see just how much shopping Ignis had gotten.

“...I know we pack most of that in the Armiger but did you really need to buy this much Iggy?”

“Growing boys need food Gladio.” Ignis dumped three of said bags into Gladio’s arms and kept the last one to himself, before moving to stand with Noct and watch him slowly beat the highscore.

Gladio shook his head, amazed at how seamlessly Ignis got into his role as mother and moved to find wherever Prompto had gone. 

A big sign saying ‘Chocobo and Moogle Machine’ drew his attention and he was right in guessing that's where the little sunshine had disappeared too. He stood on his tiptoes looking into the claw machine before sighing and moving to go somewhere else. Gladio cleared his throat and before he could change his mind gestured to the machine.

“I’ll give ya 7 gil to try and get one of the toys but no more after that.” Prompto blinked, once, twice before looking at the machine in consideration and slowly nodding. Gladio always forgot that the pup had never had the best of childhoods and still felt awkward asking them for things. 7 gil would give him seven tries at least, and Ignis would be happy he didn't spend all their money.

Handing the gil over he watched as Prompto carefully made his choice and with a firm nod started with 3 turns and strategically moved the Chocobo plushie into a position that was easy for him to grab on his fourth turn. It was so well planned out that Gladio stood there in silent awe before realizing that Prompto had snuck the rest of the gil back into Gladio’s pocket and was now playing with the Chocobo by moving its wings up and down.

It was, quite frankly, adorable. 

Noctis appeared out of nowhere and brandished a little wooden sword at Prompto in pride with a dramatic “I. Am. A genius.” Ignis chuckled from beside them and watched in amusement as the boys chattered about nonsensical things and then gestured for Gladio to follow him just round the corner.

Checking to see the boys weren't eavesdropping on them Ignis sighed and Gladio cocked his head.

“What’s up Iggy? They don't have any Ebony here or somethin’?”

“I asked Noctis earlier about whose idea it was to play families…” he trailed off for a moment and shook his head, “Prompto was the one who came up with the idea apparently.”

Gladio frowned, “That shouldn't be so surprising though should it?”

Ignis looked Gladio dead in the eye. “We both know that Prompto has never really had parents before.”

Realization dawned on him suddenly, “You think he used this as a way to learn what it’s like to have parents?”

“There’s a high possibility, yes.”

They both looked over to where Noctis and Prompto were doubled over laughing and silently decided that for the rest of the day they would spoil them both.

A sudden weight clung to Ignis’ thigh and he looked down to see Noctis looking back at him. He smiled and offered his hand to hold. Noctis hesitated at first but intertwined their fingers anyway and hummed in satisfaction at the feeling.

Prompto snickered as he watched Ignis and Noctis walk off holding hands, the young Prince waving his sword up and down and taking exaggerated steps to keep up with Ignis, as they discussed all the monsters that they would hunt later on.

Gladio smirked when Prompto looked at him with glittering eyes and an amused smile. “He doesn't realize he plays favourites does he?”

“Not in the slightest.” He chuckled. Bending down he gestured to his shoulders, “Hop on and I’ll give you a ride.” Smiling, Prompto gave a single nod and climbed up onto the Shield’s shoulders, Chocobo plush under one arm and using his other to keep himself balanced. Gladio stood up gently and took quick long strides to catch up with Ignis. Noctis summoned a pillow from his Armiger and ignored Ignis’ chastising tone, before throwing it at Gladio halfheartedly. The Shield caught it easily and stuffed it under his arm with the bags, only half listening to the conversation between Noctis and Prompto.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion, the four of them pretending to be a little family; getting discounts at a restaurant somewhere, paying less for Noctis to go on the bumper cars and watching as Ignis chased Prompto around to try and get his glasses back. Gladio and Noctis fishing together, Gladio and Ignis calling each other gross pet-names to watch Noctis throw faces at them as if he’d swallowed something sour (or been forced to eat his veggies) and listen to Prompto making gagging noises. When they got back to the hotel and settled down for the night Prompto clung to Gladio and sang that he got the warmest person, much to Noct’s displeasure until Ignis cleared his throat and the Prince tried to stammer out the reason he’d prefer to sleep with Gladio. 

When they woke up the boys were back to normal, Noctis flat out refused to admit that he tripped into the pond or that he allowed himself to be babied by Ignis, let alone Gladio. Watching Gladio teasing Noctis and Noctis moaning a drawn out ‘Nooooooo’ and burying himself into the blankets, Prompto turned to Ignis with a smile.

“Thanks by the way.”

“Hm?”

“For pretending to be a mother for Noctis.” At the surprised look on the Advisor’s face Prompto grinned sheepishly, “Well, he lost his mom at a young age right? And...he told me he felt jealous when he saw people with their mom’s the other day so when we got de-aged i was like, ‘Hey if we play family then one of you can be his mom and some of that emptiness will be filled up’ you know?” Ignis looked at him for a moment in shock and Prompto turned his eyes away, “So thanks. For going along with it.”

“Prompto you-” He was cut off by Noctis calling Prompto for help.

“Hahaha Okay I’m coming Noct!” Prompto bounded off to help the Prince pin Gladio down and Ignis wondered how a person so pure and selfless could possibly exist. Even if Prompto had done this for Noct, Ignis couldn't help but hope that he, too, had some of that emptiness filled up. Prompto, it seemed, would never cease to surprise him.


	2. Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Ignis forgets it's okay to be ill. Sometimes he forgets he's human too. Luckily, Prompto is there to offer a comfort only he can really provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than expected and finished a lot sooner too!! Comments and kudos fuel me so thank you to all the Kudos so far! I have a lot of feelings about this friendship

When Ignis came to pick Noctis up from school that day he looked….off. His skin was paler and there were slight bags under his eyes and his usually well kept hair was mussed. His tone was clipped instead of amused or exasperated and he kept his words short. Noctis had shrugged and quickly disregarded the behaviour as Ignis having a rushed day. Prompto might’ve believed him, if it wasn't for a feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. 

His instincts could be wrong of course, they’d been wrong before…..but never about someone’s health. 

He watched the car drive off with a frown and filed away the information for later. If Ignis didn’t look any better tomorrow then Prompto was going to ask him if he was feeling okay. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel like Ignis was the type of person to hide his sickness.

Prompto really did try not to think too much into it, but not even feeding the stray cats and dogs could distract him. Flopping onto his couch with an irritated sigh, he debated texting Noct and asking him if Ignis was okay. He’d probably get teased for it and even if he didn’t, the only way for Noct to find out would be for him to try and ask Ignis himself. Noctis was about as subtle as a behemoth dressed in drag and dancing to jazz on a hot summer’s night though, so the likelihood of him managing to ‘subtly’ get Ignis to admit anything was….a pipe dream really.

He could ask Gladio. Except that Gladio would just straight up say ‘Hey Prompto’s worried about you and wants to know if you’re feeling okay cuz you looked a little off today’, yeah that’d go well. 

At this rate he may as well ask Ignis himself but the thought of texting or phoning Noct’s advisor just to ask about his health was an uncomfortable one. It wasn't that he and Ignis weren't close, because they were! Really! It’s just….Prompto always worried that he might overstep a boundary without meaning to and accidentally cause a rift in one of the first friendships he’d ever had with anyone. He’d rather be forced face to face with a spider than do that. A very tiny spider. One that was preferably already dead and not at all poisonous. 

Glancing at his phone, Prompto chewed his bottom lip and weighed the pros and cons in his head. If he didn’t ask Ignis then there was a chance the man could get worse if he was ill and Prompto would feel immense guilt and regret, but at least he’d saved his friendship. On the other hand if he  _ did _ ask him then there was a chance he’d offend the man, but there was also a chance that Ignis wouldn't be offended and just take it as concern and put Prompto’s worries to rest. Sometimes it really sucked to be so indecisive about these things.

Flipping onto his side Prompto spied a can of Beer under his coffee table and quickly decided to down the whole thing.

_ Liquid Luck give me courage. _

Bringing up Iggy’s number (saved as ‘Stern Mom’ and previously saved as ‘Sexy Chef’) Prompto sent a quick text that he hoped sounded casual enough.

Prompto:  Hey Iggy are you doing okay? You didn’t look so good earlier.

Ignis: I’m fine Prompto, just feeling a tad tired is all. Thank you for your concern though.

Okay well, that could've gone worse and Prompto hadn't fucked it up or anything which was always a plus to everything. Humming to himself Prompto decided to take Iggy’s word for it and head to bed, and if he still didn’t look great tomorrow then….actually he wasn't sure what he’d do but he’d definitely do  _ something _ . Hopefully.

As it turned out he needn't wait for tomorrow to find out if Ignis was doing any better. At about half 12 he got a sudden text from Noct and, thinking his friend had had another nightmare, quickly tapped open the text. He frowned when he saw the content and furrowed his brows together. Ignis wasn't well and had passed out in the Citadel, causing Gladio to carry him home to his bed. Noctis sounded worried and frustrated even in his text and wondered why Ignis hadn't said anything. 

Noctis:  Alright that's it I’m giving him the week off, if he’s working himself till he’s ill then I’m going to order him to rest or so help me and force feed him my own homemade chicken soup.

Wincing at the thought of Ignis being subjected to Noct’s atrocious cooking skills (seriously who burned water?) and deducing that such bad food would just make him worse, Prompto quickly typed back a reply before he could stop himself.

Prompto:  Or I could, you know, go check on him and make sure he gets proper care instead of food poisoning?

Noctis: ....very funny Prom

Prompto: I know. I’m hilarious. Every King needs a jester right?

Noctis: Shut it. But thanks for offering to take care of him. Be careful though. You know how stubborn he is.

He didn’t know how ‘check in on him’ translated to ‘yeah, I’ll totally look after the stubborn workaholic and risk getting sliced open by a dagger and served up for dinner. What are friends for right?’ but there it was and he couldn't exactly back out now. With a sigh he texted back a saluting emoji before grabbing some clothes to get changed and pocketing his phone. Well, at least this way he could stop any potential food poisoning. Now he just needed to remember what Iggy’s password to his apartment was...

_ Knowing Iggy his password is probably something to do with cooking, no wait, that’s too obvious there’s no way he’d have something so obvious a password. Maybe something to do with his family? Possibly but I doubt it. Noctis then? Nope. Definitely not. Too risky. Okay if I was an Ignis what would my password be? _

Prompto shuffled around from foot to foot for another five minutes before throwing his hands up in defeat. He had  _ no clue _ what Ignis’ password could be.

Prompto: Hey Gladio.

Prompto: Shieldster. The Mighty Man.

Gladio: You don't know what his password is do you?

Prompto: ....No

Gladio: It’s ‘Nutmeg’

He stared at his phone in shock.  _ It really was that simple!? _

Prompto:  K. Thx.

Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Having a password so simple and easy to guess would throw anyone off as they’d expect him to have something more discreet and 007-ey. Taking a deep breath and mentally offering a prayer to the Atrals Prompto unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside. No sound or movement yet and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

_ Okay Prompto you can do this. All you gotta do is check his temperature, make some soup for him to heat up later and then be on your way, nothing could possibly- _

Stopping dead in the middle of Ignis’ hallway Prompto stared blankly at the man slumped over the desk. Feeling irritation spike through his veins, Prompto’s eyebrow twitched and his smile was strained. Forget his earlier statement, if Ignis wasn't going to rest and get better voluntarily than Prompto was going to force him to. Even if it meant tying the man down and spoon feeding him like a baby.

Prompto: Man-down Highness, I’m gonna need to stay and make sure he rests

Noctis: When he wakes up, tell him I ordered him to rest up and it might make the process easier for you

Prompto: Will do, dude

Placing his phone on the side Prompto leant down and swung one of Ignis’ arms over his shoulders, using his free hand to grip the Advisor’s waist and half carry-half drag him to his bedroom. Damn he was heavier than he looked. Laying Ignis on his bed was somewhat easy, divesting him of his clothes was not. There were  _ way  _ too many buttons and clasps to be normal for anyone to wear and it didn’t exactly help that Prompto was trying to do all of this without looking at Ignis, so as to preserve the man’s dignity and resist the urge to take photos of his abs. Look it wasn't his fault that he felt them but it’s kinda hard not to when you’re blindly undressing someone and feeling around for buttons and suspender clasps!

Dumping his clothes into the laundry basket (and of course Iggy would have one of those in his bedroom, why wouldn't he?) the younger male licked his lips nervously before tip-toeing to the chest of drawers. He made a small distressed sound as he opened the top drawer and started pacing around the room, mentally getting himself prepared before he dressed the other in his silky, very expensive, if-I-sold-one-of-the-shirts-I’d-have-food-for-a-month pyjamas.

Dressing Ignis was, thankfully, a lot easier than the alternative, mostly because the only buttons Prompto had to worry about were the small ones on his nightshirt. On the plus side he’d gotten a really good feeling of Ignis’ temperature and could safely say the man had a high fever. Giving a firm, determined nod, Prompto left to get a damp tea-towel and folded it before placing it on Ignis’ forehead and covering him with a blanket. Now all he had to do was buy some medicine for the ma to take, make him something light to eat and keep him in bed to rest. Simple.

It was not simple.

Ignis, he discovered, though grateful for Prompto’s concern and help, was stubbornly adamant about  _ not _ resting up and instead decided to try and go about his day as if nothing was wrong, even if it meant almost collapsing in the kitchen. Prompto was a very patient and understanding person, and right now he felt himself getting the biggest headache and wondered if this was how Ignis felt on the daily. He had held off on mentioning Noct’s orders in the hope that Ignis would realize that in his current state he was doing more harm than good, but that was quickly proving to be wishful thinking as he,  _ once again _ , had to half drag the man back to bed when he caught him trying -and failing- to walk to the front door. Gods his was going to drive him insane.

“I don't need to rest Prompto. I am fine.” Yeah of course you are. That's why you face-planted into the wall just five minutes ago.

“Ignis, you are sick. You threw up last night,”  _ twice on me, _ his mind helpfully reminded him, “and you’re fever is getting higher the more you refuse to rest.” That’s probably not how fevers worked but if it got Ignis to actually listen than Prompto was willing to get scolded for his poor medical knowledge later.

Ignis looked torn for a moment before dramatically flopping back onto the bed and grumbling under his breath.

“Speak up Drama Queen I don't understand Stubborn Speech.” Childish? Yes. Did he care? Not currently.

Ignis levelled him with a withering glare. “I’d have thought you would have picked up something from Noctis by now, but clearly I overestimated your capabilities.” Oh he wanted to go there did he? Fine. Two could play at that game.

Prompto offered his sunniest smile and was pleased to see Ignis pale upon seeing it. Everyone who knew Prompto knew that this particular smile meant trouble, and usually spelt the end of any arguments. Gladio was convinced this smile could end wars and Noctis had very nearly tried to convince his father of that too, before Ignis had wisely stepped in and convinced him otherwise. 

Leaning in so they were nose-to-nose, Prompto spoke in probably the sweetest most terrifying tone Ignis had ever heard from him. “Noctis, unfortunately for you, speaks in petulant tones not stubborn ones, if you wanted to make a comparison you should’ve used Gladio. Also His Highness has ordered you to rest for the week so you better get used to seeing me hovering over you like a mother hen. If you need any proof I will gladly show you his text. Now we can either do this the easy way, where you let me look after you and we have little to no problems, or we can do it the hard way, where I tie you down and force you to take your meds and feed you like you would a child, complete with ‘Here comes the Dagger Quill~~’ so really, I’d recommend you use the first option. M’kay?”

Ignis audibly gulped, and nervously nodded. 

“Good.” Prompto chirped. Standing back he clasped his hands together cheerfully. “So, lay down and get some sleep and when you wake up I’ll have some nice soup for you to have.”

“But-”

“Ignis. Compared to popular belief, unlike Noctis, I can, in fact, cook without burning the house down.” 

“...actually I was going to say that you don't have to look after me but knowing that you aren't likely to destroy my kitchen does give me extra re-assurance.” Ignis really did try to make his voice sound okay but the coughing fit from earlier had given him a sore throat and his voice croaked somewhat when he spoke.

Prompto blinked. “Oh.” Ignis shifted uncomfortably under the blonde’s blank star and jumped a little when he heard the other sigh and sit on the bed beside him. “Ignis, I’m not looking after you because Noctis asked me to, I’m here because I want to be. I don't like seeing you sick and I couldn't just leave you here like this. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to eat Noct’s food?” He hoped the light joke at the end would help alleviate Iggy’s concerns and was pleased to hear a quiet chuckle from the other.

Ignis looked sheepish and couldn't quite meet his friend’ eyes for a moment. “I suppose I’m just surprised you consider us close enough that you’d go out of your way to look after me.” His voice was quiet but Prompto frowned all the same.

“What made you think that Ignis? Of course we’re friends I mean, yeah we don't hang out as much as me and Noct do, but I still talk to you about random things late at night, and we have inside jokes, and we play pranks on Gladio and you helped me find something to fiddle with in class so I can concentrate on what’s being said. I don't hang out with you and Gladio just because of Noct, I hang out with you because I enjoy your company Iggy.”

Ignis opened his mouth to say something and then closed it silently. “Oh.”

Prompto gave him a small smile. “Geez and people say I’m oblivious.” Standing up Prompto brushed himself off and walked to the door. “Get some sleep Ignis. You really need it.” He turned to point a stern finger at him, “And if I catch you trying to sneak out of the window I  _ will  _ call Gladio to come down here and sit on you.”

Ignis laughed quietly and nodded, before settling down into his bed. Satisfied Prompto left the room and got to work on cleaning the apartment. 

The next time Ignis awoke, Prompto was sitting next to his bed peeling apple slices so that they looked like Bunny Rabbits. The blonde was humming quietly and seemed to be focused completely on his task, until his eyes looked up at Ignis and his movements stilled momentarily. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. 

Ignis opened his mouth, remembered he was ill and that his voice would sound terrible after just waking up, and made a vague gesture with his hand. 

“Do you want to try and eat or drink anything?” Prompto placed his apple slice down onto a plate next to him and waited patiently for a response.

He considered it for a moment and nodded. Better to try now then later, and it was obvious that Prompto was still worrying over his health so he figured this would ease some of those worries somewhat.

It took only a minute for Prompto to leave and return with some water for him to try. The younger male helped him sit up and offered to help him drink, but Ignis politely declined. He managed 4 mouthfuls before his throat started hurting and he handed back the bottle. Prompto placed it delicately onto the table and Ignis tried to subtly get out of bed. He was met with a raised eyebrow and a wagging finger.

“You can't blame a stubborn man for trying,” he said lightly. Prompto snorted.

“No, I really can’t.” He fidgeted before opening and closing his mouth a few times, as if trying to find the right word to say. Making a frustrated noise, Prompto sighed and started fiddling with his hair. A nervous habit. 

“Is there something you want to ask?” Ignis was familiar enough with these habits to know when Prompto wanted to ask something but wasn’t entirely sure if he was allowed to. A negative side affect of having such a lonely and touch-starved childhood no doubt.

“I just-” Prompto made a vague gesture with his hands and sighed again, “I don't want to put you on the spot or anything -and you don't have to answer if you don't want to! But...I mean...why didn’t you say anything? About being ill I mean?” He ducked his head and looked at Ignis through his bangs nervously.

Ah. That. He patted the bed and Prompto gently sat himself down cross-legged (and without any shoes on thank Ramuh).

“It’s...hard for me to admit when something is wrong. As his Advisor I’m used to being a rock or pillar for Noct to lean on when he needs comfort or support. I can't show weakness or vulnerability around him for fear that I’ll miss something important, or worse cause him more stress. That’s why when I first started feeling unwell I refused to admit anything because I  _ couldn't  _ be ill.” He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. “Gladio can be short-tempered and he doesn't deal with delicate emotions all that well sometimes so it’s hard for me to admit such weaknesses in front of him. I don't want him to view me as any less than what I am.” It felt odd to admit this out loud and he wasn't sure if Prompto would understand, let alone view him any differently. 

Of all the responses he expected, being hugged wasn't one of them.

“That sounds dumb,” he stated bluntly, “and I don't understand why you feel like you can't tell Noct or Gladio these things when they’re your friends before any dumb title, but I don't know how to convince you of that so I’m just going to say this,” he pulled back enough to look Ignis in the eyes and there was such raw honesty in his expression, that for a moment it took Ignis’ breath away, “I’m an ordinary civilian, I have no titles or expectations that you need to worry about, so if you feel, for whatever reason, that you can't admit when you need to talk to someone or when you’re ill, when you need to be reminded that you’re still human, and it’s normal to have your off days, I’m here to listen okay?”

Prompto bit his lip and his earlier confidence seemed to wane, “I don't know if you’re...going to actually do that obviously I just thought you should, um, know that I’m, er, here for you I guess?”

And really what could Ignis possibly say to that without being overcome with emotion and pure, unhindered,  _ affection _ for this amazing person right in front of him. So instead of risking sounding like an idiot by opening his mouth, Ignis brought him down for another hug and nodded into his shoulder. He felt Prompto relax and heard a muttered “Good” from his neck. 

It would take a while, he knew, before he got used to the idea of being able to go to someone for comfort without fear of judgment or titles getting in the way, but he was glad that the option was there, and really, that’s all he’d ever wanted. 


	3. 'Prince' doesn't mean 'I can do everything'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he's a Prince, people automatically assume he doesn't need help in class, because clearly he knows how to do everything. They're wrong of course and it's nice to know that at least Prompto understands this, and doesn't mind helping him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another quick update huh? Wonder how long this'll last haha. Seriously thank you for the comments and kudos they mean so much to me!! I kinda projected myself onto Noctis this chapter lol.

It was frustrating, having all these expectations placed on him just because he was a Prince. Oh yeah there’s Prince Noctis he obviously knows what he’s doing and clearly he’ll  _ never  _ have any problems in class. You know learning things?  _ Wrong. So, so wrong.  _ And that was the problem wasn't it? People automatically assumed he knew what he was doing, automatically thought that because he’d always had the best education possible that it meant he never had problems in class. It shouldn’t bother him; but it did. He didn’t want the news to find out and twist it into some sort of backlash against the Lucis Royal Family.

He stared down at the bullshit paper in front of him and forced back a scowl. No matter how the teacher explained it, he just couldn't understand how Science worked. Seriously why were there so many different  _ letters  _ and  _ numbers  _ involved? Luckily nobody expected him to get top of the class, only that he got above 80% on his next test. Would’ve been easy if he understood 50% of what they were taught but nope. He understood none of it. Ignis may be able to help him back home by explaining the homework in Lucian instead of whatever language these people spoke, but here in school he had no such luxury and the teachers and students were beginning to think he was getting lower grades on purpose. You can imagine how well that was going. 

He felt so blessed that Prompto understood his predicament and never teased nor held it against him. Prompto was in the top 10 of their Science class, the damn Technophile took to Science like a Chocobo to gysahl greens, so the only thing Noctis had to worry about for his friend was making sure Prompto didn’t get distracted or hyperfocus on something other than class. Fidgeting was still a problem but they were working on it. 

As if sensing his friend’s distress, Prompto discreetly sent a text to him and Noctis pretended to rummage in his bag for a pencil to look at it.

Prompto: You having trouble again?

He huffed. Trust Prompto to know what was wrong immediately. People seriously underestimate his best friend’s observational skills. He looked over and gave Prompto a sheepish shrug. The blonde hummed and tapped his pencil a few times before typing again. And really how did he do that without looking at his phone let alone without getting caught?

Prompto: Tell me what part you don't get and I’ll ask the teacher to explain it for us.

He frowned. If Prompto did that then wouldn't people start questioning whether his grades were legit or not? He really didn’t want that kind of backlash on Prompto. He looked nervously at his friend and was met with a kind smile and exasperated eyes. Prompto shook his head and made a gesture that translated to ‘Don't worry about it Noct.’

He considered the offer for a few more moments, biting his lip in thought before checking to see if the teacher was looking at them. Negative. He was in the clear to text back. Snapping a quick photo of his work he sent it to Prompto with a shrug emoji underneath. A thumbs up was sent back along with a little party streamer. He had a feeling the streamer was from Carbuncle.

Prompto wasted no time in calling their teacher's attention.

“Yeah, um, sir? I kinda blanked out earlier and I don't want to waste your time by getting you to make the whole explanation again so could you simplify the Speed of Light for me?” The teacher raised an eyebrow at him but nodded anyway. Noctis had to admit, Prompto using his habit of getting distracted as a good reason to get a simpler explanation was, well, brilliant. 

_ No wonder he’s smart enough to be a technophile. _

Noctis looked around the room briefly and saw a few people exhale and relax at this newer explanation. Looks like he wasn't the only one having trouble then. He smirked. They sure were lucky that Noctis had such an amazing friend then, weren't they? 

Okay, sure, maybe he was a little smug about being friends with Prompto but the guy was, like, sunshine or something. He was way too adorable to be legal, not to mention that he was so damn patient and understanding even when he didn’t know the full pressure you were under. And he never tried too. Never once had he tried to say ‘I get what you mean Noct,’ it was always ‘Geez that must suck, do you want to talk about it or just chill for today?’. Noctis felt damn lucky to have a friend like Prompto around.

And look, the likelihood of him failing his next test had gone by about 5%!! Said 5% sounded like the Angels were singing in his ears and offering all their knowledge of the world to him.

He was always grateful whenever he heard the lunch bell, but never had he been as grateful for that sound as he was in this moment. Packing his bags he walked with Prompto to their usual place on a bench under a tree, behind the school and away from the majority of people around them. Prompto had said he’d chosen it for the ‘aesthetic’ but Noctis had a feeling that his friend had chosen this place to avoid them being stared at. Noctis didn’t like that sort of constant attention and Prompto was, surprisingly to most, an introvert.  

This was the perfect place for them.

The moment he produced the lunch that Ignis had made for them to share (because Prompto had a habit of forgetting his own food and they decided this was easier and less stressful for everyone involved) his friend’s eyes lit up and he leaned eagerly over the table with sparkling eyes and a grinning mouth. Noct’s lips twitched upward when he saw Prompto’s fingers practically itching to get his camera out. Iggy’s food was apparently a big hit on Instagram. 

“Haaa Iggy’s food always looks so beautiful don't you think?” No longer able to resist the temptation, Prompto produced his camera out of seemingly nowhere and snapped a photo. 

“I don't get how food can be ‘beautiful’ but he does make it look better than it’s supposed too,” he looked down at the chicken salad and winced when he imagined eating all those greens. 

Prompto raised an eyebrow, “Just because the food is green doesn't mean it can't look delicious Noct. I’m beginning to think you’re food-cist.” 

Noctis frowned, “That’s not even a thing.”

“Sure it is,” Prompto replied with a half shrug. He pocketed his camera and took the offered container from Noctis. 

“Hey Prompto, given that I’m the Prince and all-”

“Not happening.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“You don't need too,” Prompto placed his fork back into the container and gave Noct a cheeky grin, “You may be the Prince but as your friend I am exempt from following your orders.”

“Since when?” He demanded.

“Duh it’s basic friend code. Once we become friends stuff like that doesn't exist anymore.” He pointed his fork at Noct, threateningly, “and as your friend I have no problem telling Ignis that you tried to use your authority to get out of eating healthy food.” 

He sank back in his chair with a pout and muttered ‘traitor’ under his breath. Prompto simply grinned and went back to happily devouring his food. 

They ate in silence for a while after that, until Prompto produced small notepad and pen and handed them to Noct. 

“In case you ever have any questions in class,” he explained easily, “You can write them down here and then pass the book to me and I’ll ask them for you!” He clapped his hands together and waited for Noct to pick his jaw off the floor.

“But...if you do that then won’t people start accusing you of cheating during tests and stuff?” His voice was quiet with uncertainty, but Prompto merely waved him off. 

“Not important. I don't care what they think of me Noct, your comfort is  _ way  _ more important than all of that.” He stood up, ready to get back to class as if he hadn't just caused Noctis to well up with all sorts of warm emotions, and only stopped when Noct grabbed his sleeve.

“You would...take that risk for me?” 

Prompto looked at him as if he was clearly missing a point here, “Well duh, that's what friends so isn't it? Geez Noct I thought that much would be obvious by now.”

He looked down at his bag and sniffed. 

“Woah dude are you crying!?” Prompto hovered nervously over him and Noctis punched his arm lightly.

“Shut up,” he said. Prompto really was too pure for this world sometimes, and Noctis was glad he had this person in his life.


	4. Poster Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is the unofficial Poster Boy for the Kings Glaive and they need a photographer to take his picture for same posters. AKA the story of how Prompto befriended the Kings Glaive without knowing who they were and simultaneously got a fan-club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Latias (Latias-likes-pizza) for giving me this idea and letting me roll with it. This came up a lot longer than I expected but I'm very proud with how it came out. Also yes Prompto did just stop them from betraying Regis through reason because this is fix-it and I do what I want.

“You assholes.”

Crowe looked up at Nyx with a shit-eating grin, “Come on Nyx, it’s not our fault you're the Poster Boy.”

Nyx leveled her with a glare, “I don't remember agreeing to that.”

“It’s not something you agree to,” Luche piped up from his poker game with Pelna, “It’s just something that happens. Besides, your fangirls really seem to like you.” He grinned at Nyx when he caught sight of the man’s missing buttons.

“And fanboys,” Axis inputted quietly from his seat on the couch.

“Fan people,” Tredd corrected, “More than two genders.”

“Your Pansexual ass should know, shouldn't it Tredd?” Libertus said from behind his magazine.

“That violent _mob,_ ” Nyx snapped, “nearly took my eye out. You assholes left me for dead. AGAIN!”

“Better you than us,” Crowe muttered.

“Yeah Nyx, if you’re that bothered by it just do what Crowe did.” Libertus looked up from his magazine to make sure Nyx heard him.

Nyx scowled, “Unlike Crowe, I can’t get away with doing something illegal.”

“ _None_ of us will be doing _anything_ illegal,” Sonitus glared at Libertus.

“It’s true that Nyx would get caught immediately though,” Luche said just as he put his cards down and won the game.

“Goddammit Luche I swear you’re cheating,” Pelna groaned.

“You’re just jealous of my skills,” Luche grinned.

“Sorry Nyx but the moment you try to drop-kick anyone, let alone what Crowe did, Petra will be on your ass like a fly to shit,” Axis reminded him gently.

Nyx groaned and flopped onto the couch face-first.

“Where’s Drautos anyway?” Asked Tredd, in a tone that clearly said he did not care and was only asking because someone had to.

“Arrested?” Pelna asked hopefully.

“If we’re putting out hopeful situations than maybe he’s dead?” Crowe said a little too happily.

“What would he even be arrested for?” Axis whispered.

“Drugs.” Said Libertus simply.

“No. Too simple,” Tredd replied, “He’d get arrested for lying about his identity.” Luche nodded sagely in agreeance.

“I think he’d be arrested for crimes against the Crown,” Pelna said as if they were discussing the weather.

Sonitus gave an offended look, “Don’t say something like that lightly Pelna,” he warned.

“Lighten up Sonitus,” everyone said in unison.

Despite his best efforts to ignore the conversation, Nyx couldn't help but be curious, “What kind of crimes against the Crown?”

“Spying,” said Crowe.

“Attacking the King,” said Libertus.

“Working for Niflheim basically,” Luche and Tredd muttered.

“Alright now that’s going too far-” Sonitus began before Pelna raised his voice over him to stop the oncoming lecture.

“Hey Crowe! You said earlier that you found a cute photographer. What’s he like?”

Crowe crossed her legs and nodded, “I’m glad you asked,” she began, “He’s an adorable little blonde, clearly not from here just like us, with blue sharp eyes, and freckles-”

“Look we didn’t ask for a description of his appearance, we want to know what he’s like.” Libertus grumbled.

Crowe glared at him, “I’m getting to that,” she snapped. “Anyway, he’s an adorable kid who sees the beauty in everything and he gets flustered easily and he really likes Chocobo’s apparently. You’d all love him.”

“Is he single?” Tredd asked quickly. Axis reached over and bonked him on the head with a newspaper.

“Seems to be,” Crowe replied.

“And how would you know?” Luche asked dubiously.

“When I look into someone I make sure to get to know as much about them as possible,” Crowe sniffed.

“That’s not terrifying at all,” Sonitus mumbled as he inched away from her.

“Why were you looking for a photographer?” Nyx asked with dread.

“To take your photo for our posters, Poster Boy!” Crowe, Libertus, Luche and Pelna turned to him in unison with sparkles in their eyes and Nyx got up to leave the room immediately. Axis reached out and tugged him back down.

“I never agreed to this,” He argued again.

“You don't need to,” Tredd informed him. He ignored Nyx’s protests as he turned back to Crowe, “So when do we meet him?”

“Today if you want,” she shrugged, “I walked him home the other night so I know where he lives.”

“Stalked him you mean,” Sonitus accused. Crowe threw a knife at him and Sonitus moved his head to dodge it.

Tredd stood up and messed with his hair, “How do I look?”

“Like an idiot who's desperate to get laid,” Libertus snickered.

Tredd glared at him and would’ve started a fight if Sonitus hadn’t given him a stern look.

“Sorry Tredd, but I called dibs first,” Crowe smiled.

“Since this poster idea was originally _mine,_ ” Pelna glared at Tredd and Crowe, “I think it’s only fair that I get first try.”  

“You haven't even met him yet!” Crowe shouted.

“Don't need to. You like him which says enough,” Pelna responded calmly.

Nyx raised an eyebrow at Axis who just shrugged and shook his head in helpless amusement.

“As the Best Friend of the Poster Boy-” Libertus began and ignored Nyx’s shout of ‘I’m not the Poster Boy!’, “I think it only fair that I get first date.”

“That’s implying you _can_ get a first date,” Luche teased.

Libertus stood up so quickly they were surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Alright that's it!”

Nyx sighed and buried his head into Axis’ lap, “Why do I hang you with you lot again?” he moaned.

Axis patted his hair in sympathy, “You don't have a choice, unfortunately.” Nyx groaned.

In the background Libertus and Luche had just started a fist-fight and Crowe, Pelna and Tredd started placing bets just as Sonitus tried to diffuse the fight only to get involved himself. Axis looked at Nyx in sympathy and started massaging his head. Nyx sighed in content. It was going to be a long day, but at least Axis was here to help him through it.

* * *

 

“Sorry Nyx you’re on your own with this one.” Axis turned to walk down a different street just as Nyx reached out to him.

“Axis no don't leave me!!” He cried.

“Oh no you don’t!” Crowe grabbed him and with the help of Pelna and Luche, started dragging him down the street away from his would-be saviour.

“Axis you traitor!!” He wailed.

Axis waved over his shoulder, “I never agreed to help you!” he called back and he pointedly ignored the foul language coming from Nyx as he was dragged off for his impromptu photo-shoot.

“Stop fighting them Nyx, you know it’ll only make things worse,” Libertus sang.

“Fuck you!” Nyx snarled.

“Why is Sonitus here again?” Pelna asked.

“I am _right_ behind you,” Sonitus growled in annoyance.

“He’s here because we couldn't ditch him,” Tredd replied.

“I’m here to make sure you don't get arrested for harassment.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Libertus and Crowe waved him off easily.

“Please kill me,” Nyx moaned.

 

“I’m telling you Noct that woman followed me home!”

Noctis sighed, “Just because she went the same direction as you doesn't mean she followed you.” Apparently some attractive lady had spoken to Prompto the other day and ‘followed’ him home. Noctis had had to deal with his friend’s paranoia ever since, from what he’d heard the conversation hadn't been anything to worry over, she’d only wanted to know if he took photographs for a living. But Prompto didn’t see it as something so innocent.

“Look I know I’m paranoid but I swear she followed me home Noct I’m not joking!!” Prompto made a wild gesture with his arms and Noctis shook his head.

“What’s the big deal Prom? So she wanted to know about your photography, I thought you’d be happy about that?” He stopped walking to look at his friend and was met with a frustrated look.

“It wasn't the Photography that put me on edge,” Prompto gritted his teeth and made a sound at the back of his throat.

Noctis frowned, “Well what was it then?”

Prompto threw his hands up in a helpless gesture, “She started going on about how much her friends would like me, all of them dudes apparently, and how she was going to introduce me to them, and then she started going on about getting first dibs on me? Like who says that Noct?”

Okay, yeah, that was….concerning. If someone tried to win Prompto over as a way to brag like some kind of trophy or something than Noctis was going to skewer them himself.

“I’ll talk to Ignis about it,” he said in a low voice.

Prompto froze, “You know what? There’s no reason for you lot to get concerned over it, I’m probably just over-thinking it.” Noct narrowed his eyes.

“You’re sure?” He replied slowly.

“Positive,” Prompto grinned.

“Hmmm.”

“Oh look, your rides here,” Prompto waved to the driver as she pulled up. He’d become familiar enough with Noct’s regular drivers to have small talk with them, which was leagues better than when he used to hide behind Noct or nearby objects.

Waving to Prompto, Noctis slid into his seat and his driver carefully drove him back to the Citadel to spend time with his Dad. Prompto watched the car disappear around the corner, before stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and walking down the street.

He stopped to admire a lake with a family of Swan-Quills on it when an arm was suddenly thrown around his shoulders and he squeaked in surprise.

“Hey guys! I told you I’d find him!” Prompto paled and his eyes flickered to the familiar face behind him. It was the woman who spoke to him before. He gulped when he saw her friends walking up to them.

As if sensing his distress one of the men offered him a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t worry. She may seem crazy but she’s alright really.” Another man glared at the one who just spoke.

“Tredd you’re only saying that because you don't want him to run away.” He froze.Why wouldn't they want him to run away? Oh god he was going to die. They were going to kill him and sell his organs to the black market weren't they?

“Nyx you’re scaring him.” A gruffer voice spoke up, before they turned to Prompto, “I promise we’re not here to hurt you or anything, we just want you to take some pictures for Nyx over here,” he gestured to the man with a braid behind his ear and Prompto’s face went carefully blank.

“Pictures…?” He echoed.

The man called Tredd face-palmed. “Goddammit Crowe, you didn’t explain anything to him? God no wonder the poor kid looks like he just walked into a daemon’s den.”

Crowe made a small ‘ah’ sound and backed off from Prompto. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“Um?” He tilted his head, very confused about what was going on right now. “What exactly is...going on?” He asked carefully.

“First, introductions,” one of the others said stiffly, “I’m Sonitus, the woman who forgot to explain anything to you is Crowe, this is Tredd, Nyx, Pelna, Luche and Libertus.” Sonitus pointed each one of them out and Prompto nodded mutely. He still had no idea what was going on.

“Axis would be here too, but he left me to die.” Nyx muttered. Pelna elbowed him in the ribs.

“Um? Okay then?” He hoped they didn’t notice him contemplating just jumping in the lake right then and there.

“Okay I bet you’re wondering why we’re here right?” Prompto nodded and Libertus clasped his hands in front of him, “Well, basically, we want you to take some very nice photos of our buddy Nyx here, so we can put them on posters and motivate people to join our little group.”

That...sounded completely insane. Seriously who just approaches a random person and asks something like that?

He must have said that out loud because Pelna started laughing.

“Yeah you have a point there. Crowe was supposed to have explained it to you before but she clearly didn’t and now we’ve been left to solve the miscommunication.”

Prompto would say something, but then he remembered the time that Noct had accidentally convinced him that Gladio was going to grind his bones into dust, which led to him avoiding the man for months whilst Gladio started sulking because he was ‘too intimidating’. Instead he relaxed slightly….and then immediately took a step back when Tredd spoke up.

“I’m here because Crowe said you were cute and I wanted to check you out!”

“And I’m here to keep them all in line so you don't get too overwhelmed by their eccentric ideas.” Sonitus glared at Tredd in warning.

“Um, why do you want him on a poster exactly?” Prompto almost dreaded asking when Nyx hissed at them under his breath.

But then Luche grinned and proudly proclaimed, “He’s our Poster Boy and his fan-people love him!!”

“Still never agreed to it!!” Nyx protested.

“Okay so...you’re basically a group of friends who decided to be dicks to him?” Prompto’s voice was quiet and unsure, but Crowe and Luche grinned at him.

“That’s exactly what this is!” They agreed. Yeah this was a weird day already. For some reason he found himself agreeing to take Nyx’s picture and was met with enthusiastic cheers and one pained groan.

* * *

 

Being led to the back of some bar or other, Prompto expected it to look dusty and run-down, instead he saw vending machines, a fridge-freezer, some soft looking sofas and chairs, a dart board on the left wall, a pool table and some coffee tables with cards on them. Nyx was forced to change into their ‘uniform’ and Prompto was sure he’d seen it before somewhere but couldn't quite place where.

 _Probably not important,_ he thought.

“Why am I doing this again?” Nyx groaned.

“Because you don't have much of a choice?” A quiet voice said from the doorway.

“Look Nyx your saviours back,” Tredd laughed.

“Shut it,” Nyx growled.

That must be Axis then. Great. Now he’d met the whole peanut-gallery.

Axis turned to Prompto with a kind smile. “I’m sorry that they dragged you out here. I promise they’re good people….for the most part,” he mumbled the last part under his breath and when they all let out various sounds of protest, Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

Tredd was suddenly right there and Prompto squeaked. “Damn your laugh is pure as holy water ain't it?”

“Oh god here we go,” Libertus muttered.

“Tredd,” Sonitus warned.

“Look how red he’s gone,” Tredd grinned and Prompto’s blush deepened. He tried to hunker into his jacket to hide his face and immediately regretted it when everyone in the room cooed about how adorable he looked.

“Maybe we should take his picture instead?” Nyx asked hopefully.

“Nice try Poster Boy.” Crowe beckoned Prompto forwards. “Just tell us what you need and we’ll make sure Nyx poses in whatever way you think works best.”

“Fucking-” Nyx took a deep breath and glared at the ceiling. “Fine,” he walked over to Prompto and clapped him on the shoulder. “Lets just get this over with so we can both leave yeah?”

He smiled at Nyx and nodded.

Glancing around the room he frowned in thought before turning to Pelna, “Is there any way you could shine a light onto the pool table?” Pelna grinned and went up the stairs for a moment, before reappearing with a tall lamp and shining it onto the spot Prompto pointed to.

“Can the rest of you step back? If you just want Nyx in the photo then you’ll need to be as far from the light as you can get.” He didn’t expect Pelna to just suddenly be up in the rafters of the ceiling, he looked to find Luche on the windowsill, Tredd lounging on the couch, Crowe and Libertus sitting on one of the coffee tables and Axis hiding in a locker.

“That...definitely works,” he said slowly.

Nyx chuckled, “You get used to it.” Sonitus was the only normal one and had simply walked to a corner of the room with his arms crossed. “So, how do you want me,” Nyx sighed dramatically and Prompto felt himself getting flustered again. He was too bi to be surrounded by such attractive and amusing people.

“Um, just, er,”he _almost_ made a helpless gesture but then his photography instincts kicked in and he mentally berated himself for getting distracted. “If you want to attract his ‘fans’,” and yeah saying it out loud sounded ridiculous to his own ears but a job was a job and Sonitus had told him earlier that he’d get paid for it so, “then I need you to half lean against the pool table. Place your one hand on the table and the other on your hip and then lean your side against it.”

Nyx did as instructed and Prompto hummed thoughtfully, “Tilt your head and give a bored or unamused look.” The more he spoke and directed the more confident he felt and it wasn't long before he was messing with Nyx’s uniform to give the right ‘just finished training’ look before stepping back and lining up the shot. The moment he gave Nyx a sign that it was over the older male slumped onto the floor and grumbled under his breath.

Crowe approached Prompto and looked at the photo over his shoulder, “Damn Nyx,” she whistled, “You look hot as fuck in this photo.”

“So despite being the ‘Poster Boy’ I’m not always hot as fuck?” He accused.

“Nobody can always be attractive,” Tredd sniffed.

“Least you’re finally admitting that you’re the poster boy.” Nyx knocked Axis to the ground and caught him in a headlock.

Prompto opened his mouth to say something when Luche growled and smacked a newspaper onto the table.

“I can't believe our King is just going along with this damn treaty bulllshit! Everyone knows that you can't trust Niflheim and he’s just giving away Lucian land and now he’s getting the Prince to marry the Oracle?” Luche looked livid and Prompto couldn't exactly blame him.

“Luche,” Sonitus warned but Luche shook his head.

“I can't agree with this. Those are our homes and he’s just giving them away without a second thought!” Luche had frustrated tears in his eyes and before anyone could argue or agree with him, it was Prompto who spoke up.

“Would you prefer if he allowed your homes to be destroyed just for the sake of fighting against an Empire that has better weapons and machines?” He regretted opening his mouth immediately. He had no right to say anything on this subject really, but for some reason he had a feeling that if he didn’t something bad would happen in the near future.

Luche turned to him but instead of snapping or yelling he simply narrowed his eyes. A few minutes passed and then he slumped into his seat and poured himself a drink.

“Go on then,” he said as he gestured to Prompto with his drink, “Tell me about how I’m letting my emotions get the better of me.”

Prompto frowned. “There's nothing wrong with feeling frustrated and helpless. Niflheim are constantly taking things away from you, so it’s understandable that you’d feel this way. But remember the King’s position too. If he fights back against the Empire not only does he risk losing territory but he also risks losing hundreds of innocent lives that could’ve been saved by simply giving the Empire that town, or city, or village and secretly smuggling those people behind this wall.”

They looked at him in surprise and awe and Luche nearly dropped his drink.

“I never….considered it from that perspective before,” he admitted quietly.

Prompto tugged on his hair and looked off to the side nervously, “I think….that if the King really didn’t want to fight then he’d have just surrendered everything at once but this-this seems planned. I think he might be trying to get the Empire to let their guard down, to make them think they have the upper hand before he strikes back. I could be wrong but that’s just...what it feels like he’s doing.”

Pelna gave an emotional sniff and wiped his eyes, “That was beautiful,” he said and Axis nodded.

Sonitus looked thoughtful for a moment. “We’ll have a discussion about this later, for now let's get those posters up.”

Prompto didn’t know what Sonitus meant by that but the rest of the Glaive knew that they’d be talking to the King later. Which is probably what they should've done to begin with really. Absently, Luche wondered if anyone would miss Prompto if he got kidnapped.

“Get in line,” Axis hissed from behind him.

“We could always share,” Libertus mused as he cleared a table for them.

Prompto tilted his head, confused, “Huh?”

Crowe ruffled his hair and chuckled, “Nothing for you to worry about,” she said.

He did not have time to ponder what she meant because Libertus placed his hands on the table and looked at everyone seriously.

“We need a caption to put on the posters, and it needs to be good.”

“It also needs to be passive-aggressive against Drautos,” Tredd added gravely.

“And remember,” Luche interjected, “we want to embarrass Nyx, not hurt his delicate feelings.”

“Oh fuck off Luche.”

“Luche’s right Nyx, as our Poster Boy you’re very delicate and need to be handled with care,” Crowe tried to keep a straight face but her lips were pulling into a grin anyway.

“I vote for ‘Join now and get free eye-candy,” Sonitus’ statement was met with stunned surprise, “What?” Axis raised his eyebrow in response, “Just because I like discipline doesn't mean I’m not above having fun. Besides this isn't technically against the rules.”

“Damn you’re right,” Pelna muttered.

Nyx hummed for a moment before his lips spread into a predatory grin, “What about ‘All you have to do is sell your soul and Kiss Drautos’ Ass’ and make sure to capitalize the k in kiss and a in ass, just for added effect.”

Axis and Libertus looked at each other.

“Both?”

“Both.”

They turned to the others in unison, “Both is good.”

 _They just referenced Road to El Dorado like it was nothing,_ Prompto thought in awe. _I have found more of my people!!_

“Do you think you’ll be able to get that photo developed by tonight?” Crowe asked him and the spark in her eyes caused him to grin.

“Leave it to me! I’ll have them done by sunset!”

“...Guess that means you gotta get going then huh?” Tredd looked disappointed when Prompto nodded.

“I’ll catch you later I guess?”

Nyx patted his shoulder, “You bet!”

“By the way….what _is_ your name?” Axis spoke up sheepishly.

Prompto laughed, “It’s Prompto. Prompto Argentum.”

As they watched him leave with a skip in his step, Crowe let out a wistful sigh.

“I call dibs as Poster Boy.”

“Oh get in line Nyx I called Dibs first!”

“Fuck off Crowe it was my idea!”

“Pansexuals always go first!”

“I’m the leader so I get first dibs!”

“You ain’t the leader and besides I’ve gotten the least action out of everyone here!”

“As the most responsible I think it only fair that I have a date first.”

“Screw you Axis I’m the one who introduced everyone, you know, like a _responsible_ adult?”

* * *

 

“Gods Prompto you should see the posters they’ve put up around the training room. And God knows what they talked about with dad but the Kings Glaive seem to be getting along with him a lot better now.”

Prompto turned to Noctis with a laugh, “Come on dude the posters can't be that bad.”

“They are!” he protested hotly, “do you have any idea how distracting Ulric is in those posters? I am _this close_ to having a gay crisis, Prompto.”

Prompto laughed even harder.

Noctis scowled, “Look we’re near the training room now. You’ll see what I mean when we get there.”

Prompto shook his head and was going to make a teasing comment about Noct’s gay crisis when he caught sight of some familiar faces.

“Um Noct?” he asked nervously.

“Yeah Prom?”

“What’s Ulric’s first name?”

“Hm? Oh it’s Nyx. Why?”

_Oh fuck I hung out with the Kings Glaive and didn’t even recognize their uniform!!_

Luckily he wasn't the only one having a slight crisis. The moment the Glaive’s saw Prompto with Noctis they had a similar reaction.

 _We were hanging out with the Prince’s best friend and even called dibs on him!! We’re so dead!_  

Somewhere in the Citadel, Regis was cracking up with laughter. 


	5. Daemon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis is determined to meet Noct's new friend Prompto and subsequently discovers something about the boy's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Regis and Clarus. I needed some Good Dad Regis and Prompto feels so here ya go. Also if you notice any spelling mistakes please point them out to me so I can correct them.

Regis loved his son and he loved hearing about his son’s life, but somehow, in the last couple of years, a lot of Noct’s stories seemed to involve his new friend, Prompto. Now, Regis had no problems with this friend, Noctis hadn’t been this open with Regis for years and there seemed to be a permanent smile in his eyes that hadn't quite existed before. Sure, Noctis was friends with Ignis and Gladio, Luna  and Iris, but being able to choose a friend for the sake of having a friend had definitely made his son more comfortable and allowed him to engage in healthy teenage rebellion. Really, if Noctis thought getting a tattoo on his thigh was rebellious than he’d have a heart attack if he ever found out that Regis’ teenage rebellion had involved stealing a car, getting piss drunk and sleeping with Cid (coincidentally that’s how they met and became friends).

So, no, he had no problems with the fact that Noctis had a friend like Prompto. His irritation came from the fact that he had yet to meet the boy. He understood why, of course. Meeting someone's parents for the first time (if they had any of course) was always a nerve-wracking affair, but when that person’s parent is royalty, well, it causes all sorts of stress and worries. He imagined that Prompto’s latent anxiety didn’t make it any easier. But he needed to see the boy himself, to make sure that he  _ was  _ being looked after. 

From what he’d heard Prompto’s parents were rather….absent in his life, and even when they were around, apparently they spent the entire time neglecting his needs and only staying long enough to avoid whatever debt they’d gotten themselves into. Regis wasn't entirely pleased with that knowledge, and his parental instincts had started kicking into overdrive. Clarus had told him to knock it off because dealing with Regis’ worried fluttering for Noctis was bad enough, they didn’t need another kid getting fussed over. 

Knowing that Prompto had met his Glaive’s and gotten along with them rather well only made him slightly jealous. What? Noctis had to get it from someone didn’t he? From what he’d heard from Crowe, Prompto wasn't born in Insomnia and Regis wasn't blind to the way outsiders were treated. As a Father he needed to meet Prompto and confirm for himself that the lad was safe and cared for. Which was why he found himself sneaking out of the Citadel with Clarus, dressed as ordinary citizens, to try and find their sons and Prompto.

He hadn't bothered to pay attention to his Shield’s choice of clothing, but when they were far enough away from the Citadel and he turned to look he was overcome with disgust.

“Socks and sandals Clarus? Really?” He screwed his nose up in distaste. Clarus was wearing socks and sandals, a pair of jogging shorts, no shirt, and a snapback with shaded glasses. He looked atrocious. 

Clarus looked in his direction and sipped his Capri-Sun in response. The closest thing to a middle-finger that Regis would get from him, unfortunately. Earlier Regis had hoped he looked somewhat decent, now as he looked at Clarus he knew that no matter what he wore it would still be 10 times better than the monstrosity before him.

“You’re overdressed,” Clarus said simply. Regis scoffed. 

“No I’m not. I’m prepared.”

“Reggie you’re wearing boots, baggy pants, a shirt, a thick coat, a puffy jacket, gloves and a low cap. In  _ summer _ . You’re going to overheat.”

“Rather overheat than be a walking embarrassment,” He shot back and Clarus briefly frowned in offense before shrugging and going back to sipping his Capri-Sun.

“Where do you suppose we’ll find them?” He looked around the city, as if he could spot them just by pure will alone. 

Clarus sigh. “You could always phone them you know.”

Regis scowled, “If I phone them than Prompto is going to know that I’m looking for them, and then he’s going to run off and hide somewhere and I’ll never meet him.”

“We could always get Cor to kidnap him for you,” Clarus said brightly.

“Clarus!”

“What?” The man’s expression was entirely too innocent for what he had just suggested.

“We are  _ not  _ kidnapping someone with anxiety.”

“And if he didn’t have anxiety?”

“...”

“...Regis how could you?” Clarus snickered. 

Regis smacked his arm. “As if you’re any better!”

Clarus stopped walking suddenly and his expression was absolutely evil.

“Before we hunt the boys down, why don't we go see what Cor’s doing?” His voice wasn't any better.

Regis shuddered. “He’s going to kill us.”

Clarus bumped his shoulder. “Don't worry. At most he’ll just ignore us.”

“If he attacks us it’s your duty as my Shield to protect me.”

“Only if I think your life’s in danger.”

“Fuck you Clarus.”

“I thought that’s what Cid was for?”

“I hate you.”

Clarus grinned. “I know, it’s amazing.”

Regis groaned.

They passed by a bin and Clarus threw his empty Capri-Sun at it. He missed. Regis grinned. Clarus glared. 

“Maybe you should get your eyes tested.” He teased.

“Maybe you should get a hearing aid, cuz I don't remember asking for your opinion.” You’d think that after all these years they’d be above this sort of thing. Well these old men were proof that friends were always dicks to each other no matter how old they got. It was just a fact of life really.

They continued shoving each other down the street and at some point Clarus pushed Regis into a fountain, which resulted in him being chased down the street as Regis waved his cane at him, yelling curses. Videos were taken and would later become a viral hit.

They collapsed on a park bench, panting and glaring at each other. They burst into laughter about a minute later.

“When was the last time we did something like this?” Regis chuckled.

“When you found out Aulea was pregnant and proceeded to freak out, lose control of your warping, and get yourself stuck onto the back of a giant bird.” Clarus turned his head to stare blankly at his friend.

Regis flushed. “We promised never to speak of that.”

“Did we? I wasn't listening.” He replied dryly.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a hearing aid then.” Regis muttered under his breath. 

Clarus suddenly straightened and grinned. “Look it’s Cor!”

“Oh god.” He sank into his seat and prayed that Cor was in a good mood.

Clarus waved at the Marshal enthusiastically with the biggest grin Regis had ever seen.

“HEY COR!!!” 

Even from here he could see Cor’s eye twitch when he caught sight of them. He turned around and walked away.

“He ignored me!”

_ Don't sound so surprised,  _ Regis thought sardonically.

 

“Do you know them Marshal?”

Cor’s lip twitched but his face was carefully blank. “Not a clue.” He was going to kill those two embarrassment’s later. 

 

Clarus sulked for most of their walk after that and only brightened up when he started petting every dog he came across, only to go back to sulking immediately after. He could be such a child sometimes.

“You’re the one who said he was going to ignore us,” Regis reminded him.

“Didn’t think he’d be so mean about it,” Clarus pouted.

Regis stopped suddenly and Clarus bumped into his back.

“Regis what the hell are you-”

Regis grabbed Clarus and shook him back and forth. “Clarus look!”

“I can't. My vision is swimming.” Regis stopped shaking him and beamed.

“We found the boys!” He pointed across the street and Clarus caught sight of Gladio and Noctis walking on either side of a blonde. 

_ That must be Prompto _ .

Regis didn't even hesitate to rush over and Clarus quickly chased after him. The fool was going to get himself run over.

“Reggie wait!! Don't just-” Too late. He hugged Noctis the moment he got to the other side and Clarus couldn't blame Gladio for looking like a deer in the headlights. Noctis stuck his arm out and grabbed Prompto to stop him from bolting down the street. He hid behind Gladio instead.

Clarus jogged over and Gladio gave his father a disgusted look.

“What are you wearing?” He stepped back from Clarus as if he was diseased.

“That's the thanks I get for sneaking out to come and see you?” He placed a hand over his heart in feigned hurt. “I thought you’d love to see me!”

Gladio looked conflicted. Which was the exact reason he’d chosen to dress like this. What kind of father would he be if he didn’t embarrass his kids? There was a distinct noise from behind Gladio and Clarus realized that having the King suddenly spring his presence in front of Prompto was probably worse than just kidnapping him.

Noctis looked sympathetically at his friend.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but please tell me you didn’t do this  _ just  _ so you could meet Prompto.” Noctis was hoping. He really was. That hope was dashed the moment he saw his father’s apologetic face. He groaned. Noctis could practically feel Prompto debating whether to slip out of his jacket and make a run for it or not.

Gladio looked behind him. “You may as well stay and get it over with. You’ll only put off the inevitable.” 

Prompto whimpered. Clarus paled and his eyes flicked to Regis. Oh no. 

Regis had gone full on dad mode and was already fluttering over the poor boy. Noctis let go of Prompto’s sleeve and stood nervously to the side. 

_ Please don't scare him off,  _ he pleaded.

“Is your home clean? Are you eating alright? Do you need new clothes? How’s your bills? Are you paying them okay? God you look so pale, is that normal? You’re not ill are you?”

“I-I,um,” Prompto looked to Noctis for help and his friend gracefully stepped in.

“Dad. You’re fluttering again. Prompto has literally just met you and you’re already making him nervous.” That seemed to be the magic sentence, because Regis backed off immediately. 

He turned to Noctis with a frown. “Why does he have bags under his eyes?” And why did he sound so accusing? 

Noctis let out a huff, “Because it’s finals week and we’re all losing sleep to study for it?”

“Except for you.” Prompto spoke automatically and froze once he realized what he’d done.

Regis nodded in understanding. “Finals haven't changed then.” Clarus hummed in agreement.

“Welp, I’d love to stay and chat but I’m going to take this time to take Gladio and go watch Iris at her boxing lessons.” Clarus cheerfully grabbed his son and ignored Gladio’s pleading to be killed now because it’d hurt less. Noctis and Prompto waved him off with expressions that implied he was going to suffer a horrible fate. 

Prompto glanced around and shifted nervously, “People are beginning to stare,” he whispered. Noctis grabbed Prompto and his father and dragged them off to his apartment. He wasn't going to let the public ruin this opportunity and he  _ definitely  _ wasn't going to let Prompto get uncomfortable under all that attention.

 

When they got back to his apartment, Regis wasted no time in taking off his cap, gloves, boots and jacket. He sprawled himself onto the sofa with a sigh of content. Prompto looked at Noctis is awed disbelief. 

Noctis shrugged. “Had to get it from someone,” he turned to his father and gave him an unimpressed look. “You could’ve warned us you know. You’re lucky Prompto didn’t bolt the moment you appeared.”

Regis scratched his cheek. “I was afraid that if I did that he would’ve found an excuse to run off.”

Noct shook his head. “Sorry Prompto, but either way you’d’ve been caught up in this.” 

Prompto still stood behind Noct and kept flicking his gaze nervously between the two Caelum’s. 

Regis felt sorry for him. “You don't need to worry about social status Prompto.” He smiled kindly at him and was pleased to see the boy relax a little. “I’m not here to interrogate you or anything,” he joked and Noctis snorted. Prompto offered a tentative smile. It was progress at least.

Regis gestured for the boys to sit and Noctis spread out onto a chair. Prompto darted to sit as close to his friend as he could get and it reminded Regis of himself when he’d first met Cid’s Grandmother’s. 

“So, Prompto,” the boy stiffened, “What tattoo did Noctis get? He refused to tell me and I’ve been dying of curiousity.” Noctis spluttered and Regis grinned. 

_ Sorry son but you’re going to have to take one for the team so that Prompto feels comfortable. _

Surprised at the question Prompto chewed his lip before quietly answering him. “He got a tattoo of sylleblossoms wrapping around his thigh like a crown.”

Regis blinked and raised an eyebrow at his son. Noctis sunk low into his chair. “I was hoping for something more embarrassing,” he admitted.

Noctis scowled. Prompto brightened at the idea of embarrassing his friend. 

“Don't you dare,” Noct warned. 

“If you want to know something embarrassing then I can tell you about the time Noct-” 

“Prompto I swear to Leviathan if you-” Regis laughed and leaned forward eagerly to listen.

“What did he do?” 

Prompto beamed. “There was this guy he liked in school and he got really flustered one day around him, and he ended up punching his crush in the gut and running off because he had a Gay Crisis.” 

Noctis sunk so low into his seat that he was practically on the floor. Regis laughed so hard he had lean against the arm of the sofa for support.

“That reminds me of the time he said he’d marry Ignis in front of the Council!” 

“Dad no!” Noctis looked horrified. 

Prompto looked like he’d just been given free tickets to a Moogle Carnival.

“He did that?”

Regis nodded. “Poor Ignis was confused for weeks.”

“Why?” Prompto leaned forward in anticipation.

“Because the staff kept asking him if he was going to wear a white or black suit for the wedding and then his Uncle Cor sat down with him and told him that he’s too young to consider marriage yet.”

“Wait,” Prompto frowned thoughtfully, “Cor Leonis is Iggy’s uncle?”

The King grinned, “He certainly is.”

Prompto turned to Noctis and glared at him, “Why didn't you tell me they’re related?”

Noctis frowned, “Because I didn’t know they were.” 

The two of them seemed to exchange a wordless conversation before nodding. “That makes so much sense actually.”

“My Glaive’s tell me that you’re not from Insomnia.” Prompto ducked into his seat. “If you don't mind an old man’s prying, where did you come from?”

Prompto looked like he was going to cry and shook his head, “I can't tell you,” his voice cracked and Noctis reached for him.

“Prompto-”

“Noct.” His son turned to him and Regis shook his head. He backed down after a moment.

Judging by that reaction, Regis had a good guess about where he was from. This was going to be more difficult than he imagined then. 

“Prompto,” he said softly, “You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I want you to know that no matter where you’re from, it doesn't change anything about who you are. And nobody is going to treat you any differently for it.”

“Of course we won’t! Why the hell would we?” Noctis demanded. 

Prompto choked, ducked his head and looked fearfully at Regis from under his hair. Even before he spoke Regis knew he’d been right.

“Even if-if I’m a Niff?” His voice shook and Regis features softened as much as they could. There was a sharp intake from Noct and Regis gestured for him to leave them for a moment. 

Noctis opened his mouth to protest but Regis levelled him with a stern look. He gave Prompto a worried glance and hugged him quickly before leaving through the front door. He’d probably eavesdrop but Regis hadn't told him that he couldn't.

He placed a hand on Prompto’s own and gave him a warm smile. 

“It doesn't matter. Whether you’re from Niflheim or not it doesn't change who you are. You’re still you and Noctis won't treat you any differently.” 

Prompto started to cry and sniffed, “But I’m not normal,” he stressed.

“Why aren't you normal Prompto?”

The blonde shakily moved his wrist band back and Regis saw a very familiar bar-code on his wrist. It was covered up quickly but Regis felt anger rise in his blood. He knew that his eyes had gone a burning red.

“So this is how they create MT’s is it? By experimenting on their own people?” Prompto nodded. “How old were you?”

Prompto curled up and covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head. He sobbed quietly. “I didn’t ask to be made,” he croaked.

Regis summoned his cloak from his Armiger and wrapped it around the boy in front of him, pulling him into a hug. Prompto looked up at him with teary-eyed shock.

“You are human,” Regis said quietly, “You are human and you are a Crown Citizen. I don't care where you're from, I don't care that you have Daemon Blood, you will always be a Crown Citizen to us. This doesn't change anything,” he wiped his thumb across Prompto’s cheek, “and as a Father,” he continued, “I am so proud of you for living your life. I am so proud that you put the effort into going out of your comfort zone and befriending my son. I am so proud that you haven’t let this change the way you see the world.” 

Prompto began to sob into his chest and Regis rocked him silently.

“I have many regrets in my life and when I saw you in the city as a child, I nearly adopted you then and there. I regret not doing so now, and I can only hope that you can forgive me for not doing so and leaving you without a parent for so long.” He placed his chin on Prompto’s head and held him tighter, “Prompto Argentum. I am as proud of you as I am of my own son and I am so glad that you’re here now and I cannot tell you how happy I am to finally meet you.” He wasn't surprised when Prompto started crying louder, screaming into his chest and clutching at his clothes. Noctis rushed in then and dove under his father’s cloak to hold his friend and offer reassuring words. 

Regis was going to slaughter the Emperor of Niflheim.

 

Regis had been right. If anything the only difference in how his friends treated him was that they offered more hugs and cuddles than usual. Iris had started taking him shopping for different kinds of wrist bands too. He felt so much lighter now that it was out in the open, and he was more comfortable around the King. Probably because they both loved to gossip and share embarrassing stories about their friends.

He watched as Noctis somehow got himself stuck to the wall by one of his own swords and laughed as he attempted to free himself. 

“He’s not very good at warping is he?” Prompto turned his head to see Nyx standing behind him and grinned.

“He’s getting there.” Nyx hummed.

“So a Niff huh?” Prompto shrugged. Nyx smiled. “I have a message from Tredd. ‘How the hell can an Empire so ugly produce such a beautiful person?’” Prompto felt himself grow hot and Nyx laughed. “We agree with him. You’re way too precious for them.” 

“Ah, um, I, that’s,” he flailed and Noctis growled from where he was stuck to the wall.

“I swear if you don't stand ten feet away from him Nyx-”

“You’ll what? Warp over here and get yourself stuck to the floor?” Noct warped and got himself stuck to the floor. Nyx laughed and threw Prompto over his shoulder.

“His Majesty wants to hang out with him for a while.” He explained. Prompto squeaked when an arm braced itself under his butt. 

The next thing he knew Noctis was chasing them down the corridor screaming bloody murder.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line that Prompto says 'I didn't ask to be made' is from Steven Universe and it's the reason this chapter exists.


	6. Drunk Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets of some of the moments Prompto has shared with a drunken Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and sweet cuz I craved it like sugar :')   
> Thank you to everyone who's left a kudos and/or a comment! It's the reason I've been able to update this so often and I always feel fluffy inside when I see/read them <3

He hadn't planned on walking a drunken Gladio home that night, but here he was and he couldn't exactly dump his friends drunken ass into the gutter. Well, he could but then he’d be an asshole. Besides, Gladio’s drunken ramblings were entirely too entertaining to pass up.

“Iggy is like-like if a cooking thingie was made human, but wi’ more sass and a 10 nice ass,” he wobbled a little and Prompto braced himself just in case the big man fell on top of him, “and Noct ish a-a thingie, one o’ them crown wearers.” He waved his hand as if that explained everything and Prompto suppressed a laugh.

“You mean a Prince?” He supplied helpfully. 

Gladio paused. “Yeah. A princey.”

“That's because he  _ is  _ a Prince, Gladio,” he laughed and shook his head at the man. God he wished he could film him right now.

Gladio nodded and slurred, “Iris ish my lil’ Spicy Cupcake.” Prompto snorted. “She’s a shmall girl but she’s -she’s amaz-ami- really good at fightin’.” 

“Well, she is an Amicitia,” Prompto threw his arm across Gladio’s chest to steady him and gave a fond smile as the guy grumbled something about ‘plants’ and ‘that one bartender’ under his breath.

He turned to Prompto and his voice was deadly serious, “You’re our precious skinny ass bitch and ‘m proud of ya fer gettin’ healthier.”

“I know you are.” He’d been told before and it never ceased to send his heart fluttering with pride.

“Do ya wear eyeliner?” Gladio got closer to his face as if his drunken sight could actually tell or not.

Prompto grinned, “Nah. My eyes are naturally like this.”

Gladio frowned. “Bullshit.”

“Haha, but it’s true.”

He grabbed Prompto’s face in his hands and scowled. “Iris is gon’ be jealous.”

“Worth it to see this Big Guy.”

 

_ 10:15 pm: I love you guys _

10:16 pm: Gladio are you drunk?

_ 10:17 pm: No. m tipsy _

10:17 pm: define ‘tipsy’

_ 10:20 pm: I’m tipsing as walk _

10:21 pm: you’re drunk

_ 10:21 pm: Not. _

10:22 pm: you are

_ 10:23 pm: Coffee romance. _

10:23 pm: really?

_ 11:00 pm: ya. Flower is pretty. _

11:03 pm: flower?

_ 11:04 pm: Bambi _

11:04 pm: pfft. You’re gonna regret this in the morning.

_ 8:00 am: I have so many regrets _

8:10 am: LMAO 

 

When Clarus had walked in that night he’d had to do a double-take to make sure he was seeing straight. Iris sat behind her brother, carefully braiding his hair and Prompto sat in front of him applying blush and mascara to his face. He blinked. 

“Do I even want to know?” he turned to Iris for an answer.

“Gladdy got drunk and Prom brought him home,” she explained with a hum.

Prompto shrugged. “He got jealous cuz my eyes naturally look like I’m wearing eyeliner, so he insisted I do his make-up. And since I’m his friend I’m obviously going to make him look as atrocious as possible.”

Clarus gave a small ‘huh’ and shook his head. “Don’t stay up too late Iris.”

“Kay.”

He stopped halfway up the stairs.

“And Prompto?”

“Yeah?” The boy called back.

“Take some pictures for me.”

“Will do!” he could practically hear the grin in the boy’s voice. He shook his head again, and continued off to bed.

 

Prompto looked down at Gladio with a fond sigh. The man was laying on hotel bed with an arm over his eyes and the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“I’m a piece of shit,” he groaned.

“Yeah. But you’re our piece of shit.” Gladio looked up at him with bleary eyes and blinked slowly.

“I shouldn't have yelled at him. ‘S not his fault this happened.” He turned on his side and lay his head on Prompto’s lap.

Prompto threaded his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “True. Your temper has always been short, but at least you know you were in the wrong. And you’re making up for it now at least.”

Gladio huffed. “Should’ve gone to Ignis. He’d give me sympathy.”

“Do you want sympathy or the honest truth?” Prompto grinned down at him.

“...fair enough.”

“I can't believe you got drunk on Margaritas.”

“Don't judge me.”

“Too late for that.” Gladio tried to swipe at him, but his drunken movements were slow and he sort of just patted Prompto’s chest instead. Prompto laughed again.

“...can ya stay here for a lil while?” His voice wa quiet and unsure. 

Prompto gave a soft smile. “Sure, Big Guy.”

He started to hum a soft tune and Gladio fell to a deep sleep with a soft sigh of content. He always felt safe and secure when Prompto hummed like this.


	7. Flirtation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I have this dance with the most beautiful person in the room?” He winked at Prompto who turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. And nervousness.
> 
> Iris didn’t think twice about drop-kicking Pelna in the face and onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for my lack of updates and this was supposed to include Luche, Libertus and Nyx but they just *wouldn't let themselves be written* so they'll be appearing I Part 2 when I get around to it~~

1.Tredd

_ Finals week,  _ Prompto thought with disgust,  _ is made of Ifrit’s hell and should be banned forever.  _ He sat down on his seat at the table in the Citadel’s garden with a heavy sigh. His presence at the Citadel had become so common that no-one could really say when they started associating the garden’s with Prompto and his camera, even the staff who worked here knew him by face and name, and Prompto sometimes found himself helping them out for no other reason than because it felt natural.

Ignis sat to his right sipping on a can of Ebony and sorting through his papers. Prompto had gotten into the habit of dragging Ignis out into the gardens with him so that the man would actually  _ take a goddamn break,  _ and over time it simply became second nature for Ignis to sit out here when he had no real reason to stay inside for his work. It helped him relax, at least, which in turn helped him focus better and not get so tense when he missed an important detail or other. 

Gladio sat to Prompto’s left, dressed in a tank top and slacks, clearly just finished training or sparring. Depended on whether it was Wednesday or not. Finals Week kind of screwed Prompto’s perception of time and days. Gladio was leaning back into his seat with his eyes closed, simply basking in the warmth of the sun. He’d started joining them out here when he realized that he had a place to read his  trashy  interesting Romance Novels in peace. 

Noctis was sitting next to Ignis, head cradled in his arms as he attempted to catch up on his lost sleep. He’d been grouchy and snappy lately, his lack of naps piling up into some kind of sleep-deprivation and Prompto had gotten a lot of interesting shots of him passing out in various positions. He was also really fucking smug about the fact that he’d gotten Prompto to become a regular face around here.

Ignis gave the two of them an amused look and Noctis resisted the urge to punch his teeth in.

“I never had to take my finals,” his smile was cheerfully sadistic and Prompto’s fingers twitched for a gun or something to shoot it off his face.

Gladio chuckled. “I skipped mine.”

“Yeah well we can't all be that lucky,” Noctis grouched.

“I’d’ve skipped mine if you lot hadn't forced me to take them.” Prompto huffed and glared at the table. Ignis reached over and ruffled his hair.

“If I have to suffer than so do you,” Noctis gave him a pointed look and Prompto stuck his tongue out at him.

Gladio sunk a little further into his seat with a satisfied hum. Noctis nudged Ignis and pointed his chin at Gladio. 

“He looks tense don't you think?” 

Gladio’s eyes snapped open immediately. “I’m fine!” he said hurriedly as he watched Ignis look him over skeptically. His massages were nice and all, but right after training? The pain wasn't worth it and Ignis could be brutal with his hands. 

Noctis lazily grinned.

“You look like a cat,” Prompto informed him on reflex.

“Because I caught the canary.”

“Eat a snickers,” Ignis said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Oh my god,” Prompto groaned.

“What?” The other three turned to him expectantly.

“I forgot to sign the damn test paper,” His voice was hollow, as his soul slowly debated leaving his body and going on vacation to Lacrius. He heard the beaches in that country were nice.

Noctis laughed, Ignis looked at him in pity and Gladio patted his shoulder in sympathy.

“Put me in the trash because I’m garbage,” he moaned as he stretched his arms out on the table and rested his head between them.

Tredd suddenly warped to their table and slid down so he was sitting by Prompto's arms. He picked up Prompto’s hand and placed it near his lips.

“If I put you in the trash I’m obligated to pick you up because I care about the environment. Is 7 okay?” Prompto’s face broke out into a heated blush and Tredd looked him dead in the eyes as he placed a kiss to the blonde’s knuckles.

Gladio’s broad sword materialized and he chased Tredd down the garden as Ignis gathered Prompto into his arms protectively and Noctis hissed at Tredd’s retreating, laughing form.

“I’ll take this as a maybe!” He called behind him and Prompto passed the fuck out from all the heat rushing to his cheeks.

2.Crowe

It had been a long fucking day for Crowe and she was so ready to just drop down on the nearest bed or sofa and sleep. If she was lucky she might be able to lay her head on Prompto’s lap and finally get him to play with her hair. She gave a dreamy sigh and practically floated down the halls at the thought of Prompto’s long and thin fingers running through her hair and massaging her scalp. She’d have to make sure his chastity belts were nowhere to be seen though. Crowe would prefer not to have any distractions should she manage to get a kiss at least.  

Before she could stop herself, Crowe began to hum ‘I want to ride my Chocobo all day~’ and laughed quietly once she realized what she was doing. Prompto’s little songs tended to be catchy and hard to resist, this one being the catchiest. Though that might be because Prompto hummed it the most. She was sure that Prompto’s cuteness was illegal and quickly found that she didn’t mind him breaking the law. 

Prompto could straight up murder someone and Crowe would appear on his doorstep and help him hide the body. 

Her stomach growled and she turned down a corridor towards the kitchens. She wasn't supposed to be down there, but nobody would miss a pastry or two would they? Besides it wasn't like she was the  _ only  _ one who stole stuff from the kitchens. They’d caught Noctis sneaking food out of there enough times. 

Her mouth watered when she caught the scent of freshly baked garlic bread and was about to fantasize about the taste of it when she caught sight of familiar blonde hair. Crowe stopped dead and her thoughts about food took a more... _ perverse  _ approach that involved a certain blonde writhing beneath her. 

There was a distinct sniff from Prompto and she saw him rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was crying. 

Before he knew it Crowe was in front of him, gently lifting his head to stare at tear-stained cheeks in concern. She gently brushed her thumbs on his cheeks to wipe away the tears and frowned.

“Did someone say something to you?” Her voice was firm but gentle in tone.

“Huh? No I was-” he started but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

“Prompto, you don't need to pretend. Someone’s upset you and when I find out who it is I’m going to shove my spear so far down their throat-”

“I was cutting onions.” He looked at her in complete seriousness and Crowe blinked.

“Oh”.

There was a moment of stretched silence as Crowe stared at him. She counted his freckles and thought he looked rather nice with tear-stained cheeks. If only the tears were from pleasure…

“I’m going to be honest,” she looked deep into his eyes and Prompto bit his lip self-consciously, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“What!?” He squeaked. 

Ignis appeared around the corner, brandishing his daggers, and Crowe bolted down the corridor waving a flag with #NO REGRETS on it. His chastity belts really did have some sort of sixth sense for him didn’t they?

3.Pelna

Iris wasn't dumb. She was young, yes, but that didn’t mean she couldn't see what was going on right in front of her. The Kings Glaive had gotten close to Prompto, and they were clearly flirting with him. Iris wasn't sure if the flirting was just them being, well,  _ them  _ or if they genuinely wanted to date her friend. 

Either way she knew that Prompto wasn't ready for something like that, he’d told her himself when she’d asked him why he didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet. So, no, she wasn't dumb, she could see what was going on. Which was why she felt the need to keep an eye on Pelna as he spoke with Prompto. 

Her friend wasn't ready for that yet but he also had a habit of agreeing to things he was uncomfortable with just to to please his friends. He was getting better at saying no, but she knew he feared that if he didn’t agree to certain things then they wouldn't want him around anymore. It was a silly fear in her opinion, but it was serious to Prompto so she did her best to help him through it. And if that meant chasing off potential suitors then so be it.

Her father would probably give her pat on the back and endless praise for it anyway. And Gladdy would try doing ballet with her as a reward. He didn’t need to, of course, but who was she to pass up the opportunity of seeing her brother trying to do ballet and failing spectacularly?

They were at her 12th birthday party, just her and her friends and family. She wasn't particularly close to the Glaive’s herself, but she’d asked King Regis to attend (it was all very formal) and since the party was outdoors the Glaive’s had had to attend with him. Her favourite gift had been from Noctis; convincing Prompto that yes Iris did genuinely want him to come, and no she wasn't just asking to be nice. She had a feeling Gladdy was still sulking that his gift (the new Fire Emblem game) hadn't been her favourite. Ignis hadn't gotten her anything but he and Clarus had cooked the food together, so she supposed she could forgive him.

Her eye twitched when she saw Pelna standing a little bit closer to Prompto than what was deemed ‘professional’ and snuck closer to them to have a listen.

Cor gave Clarus a look of ‘Really Clarus? You’re letting this happen?’ Clarus looked like a proud bird fluffing up his feathers. Regis was too busy embarrassing his son with his dancing to see what she was doing.

Iris grabbed a pair of glittery sunglasses before leaning against a tree and sipping her juice. She saw Ignis raising an eyebrow and smiling at Gladio, and her brother nudged him with his elbow and a grin adorned his face. She shrugged and ignored them, turning her attention back to Prompto and Pelna.

“I really do have to apologize for Tredd. His pick-up lines are cheesy but he has this knack of delivering them in a way that gets anyone flustered.” Pelna gave Prompto an apologetic look and Iris scoffed.

“Ah, it’s fine, I just wasn't expecting them is all,” Prompto waved off Pelna’s apology.

Pelna hummed and bumped his shoulder lightly against Prompto’s. “So, which ones has he used on you?”

Prompto grimaced. “Does he really have that many?”

“Yeah. He writ an entire book full of them.” Pelna patted Prompto’s shoulder and Prompto looked like he’d just been sentenced to listening to ‘Baby Baby, Oh’ on repeat for the rest of his life.

The music suddenly turned to something more romantic, and Iris had never regretted her own music choices as much as she did in this moment.

Pelna suddenly steeped himself into a bow and bought Prompto’s hand up to his lips. 

“May I have this dance with the most beautiful person in the room?” He winked at Prompto who turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. And nervousness.

Iris didn’t think twice about drop-kicking Pelna in the face and onto the ground. 

“Um, Iris that's-” Prompto looked between her and Pelna but Iris paid it no mind and simply walked him off toward Gladio and Ignis.

“Let's play ‘Pin the Tail on the Gladio!” She chirped and Prompto gave an easy smile. Pelna groaned from his place on the floor and Clarus cried tears of joy that night.

4.Axis

This was absolute paradise, Axis reasoned, and there was no way he was moving from this spot. He’d come back from a Daemon Hunting mission and he was sore all over and covered in dried dirt and blood. He’d made a beeline for the showers after reporting to King Regis, but the warm waters did nothing for his aching and tense muscles.

He’d ended up dragging his feet to one of the Citadel’s living rooms, and found Prompto and Noctis inside. The Prince was sleeping on one of the couches and Prompto sat on a different one, reading some book or other. He’d looked up and seen Axis’ exhausted expression and waved him over. Axis had plonked down between the teen’s legs on the floor and leant his head back against the sofa with a pained groan.

Prompto hadn't even needed any prodding, he’d just started massaging Axis’ pains and aches away, with nothing more than a comment about how he’d never done this before, and an apology in case he hurt him at all. It hadn't been pleasant at first, Prompto’s lack of skill and Axis’ tense muscles had caused no small amount of discomfort, but as Prompto got more confident and used to the motions, his hands had become downright  _ heavenly.  _ Now as Axis sat here, he found himself almost moaning from the feeling. He only stopped himself from making such noises because he didn’t want to make Prompto uncomfortable at all.

“A little lower,” he groaned and Prompto moved his thumbs to press between the Glaives’ shoulder blades. “Right there.” He felt the tension leaving his body and he was sure that his bones would have turned to jelly if it were possible. He was glad for his baggy clothing, however, because he could feel that there was an interesting reaction going on downstairs.

Which of course, meant that it was during this moment the Prince decided to rouse himself from sleep. Axis resisted rolling his eyes and lazily turned his head into Noct’s direction instead. He was met with an icy look so cold it could freeze Shiva herself. He huffed and regrettably rose to his feet.

He gave an appreciated smile at Prompto. “Thanks for that. Hopefully you can do my back later.”

“Sure, if I have time.” Prompto’s eyes were such a nice shade of blue, and Axis knew he’d be imagining them whilst he dealt with his little... _ problem  _ between his legs. He felt Noct’s gaze on him as he left the room and couldn't help but compare it to that of a jealous cat trying to scare off his owner’s suitors by clawing at their faces. He laughed at his own thought, and looked forward to later.

5.Sonitus

Prompto hated Valentines. It wasn't for any specific reason, it was a bunch of little reasons all compacted together into a little flower bud hiding in the shade. His main reason for disliking the holiday was his own anxiety about the event itself. What if someone confessed to him and he needed to turn them down? What would he do if he did not get any chocolates? What would he do if he got loads? What if he likes someone and he sees them giving chocolates to someone else? What if he gets rejected on Valentines? Are you even allowed to reject people on Valentines? What if you can't? 

Other reasons included the sickly atmosphere. Valentine's Day lasted a whole week that was filled with Roses and sickly sweet couples everywhere or bitter single people. Not to mention all the reds and pinks everywhere. It made him feel visibly sick just to look at. The only good thing about this whole ‘holiday’ was the day after Valentine’s when you could buy chocolate for a nice discount. 

Last year he’d spent the holiday with Iris, eating chocolate and criticizing romance films (“Seriously why is she still with him!? He hasn't changed since the beginning of the film!” “Where’s all the LGBT representation people!?”)

Walking down the streets late at night, he scowled at all the pink lights and nearly growled when he saw a couple of girls getting a little  _ too  _ intimate on a shop's doorstep. Seriously couldn't these people keep it in their pants long enough to get somewhere more private? This was the exact reason he skipped school during Valentines; to avoid this sickly romantic atmosphere. 

Yeah he liked romance, but he liked it in small doses thank you. He did not exactly appreciate having it shoved into his face. Noct was pretty neutral towards the holiday; on one hand he knew which guys were still available, but on the other hand he got so much chocolate that most of it was given away to whoever was first in line, and the rest was baked by Ignis into various different treats. Prompto had helped Ignis make some of those treats, so he knew that the richer and more alcoholic chocolates were kept by the Advisor for himself.

“We all have our vices,” he’d told him and Prompto had kept that secret close to his breast. Mostly because he thought it was a funny secret to keep but there was still that underlying thought of,  _ shit if I tell anyone he’ll make me the main dish. Or a toothpick. _

He turned down a corner and of all the people he expected to see scowling at the decorations, Sonitus wasn't one of them.

He jogged over and Sonitus waved at him in greeting.

“You’re not one of those bitter single people are you?” His tone was light-hearted but he secretly prayed that wasn't the case. Luckily Sonitus reared back as if struck and gave him a scoff.

“As if. I just dislike the holiday in general. Too much romance all at once for my tastes.”

Prompto sagged in relief. “Oh thank god. I’m not the only one then.”

Sonitus smiled at him. “No you’re not, and I can assure you that if you join me in my stewing hatred of the week, I’ll listen to your own complaints about the holiday.” Prompto laughed and they started walking down the pink-lit streets.

“I have an entire list buddy, so strap in.”

Sonitus nudged him lightly. “Try me,” he said.

“Honestly I get that roses are romantic and all but what if you’re allergic to flowers? ‘Oh sorry I didn’t mean to murder you through pollen assassination’,” he gestured with his hands as he spoke and Sonitus laughed.

“I’m allergic to flowers myself so I share the sentiment.” As if on cue, they passed a bouquet of lilies and roses and Sonitus sneezed into a handkerchief. 

“Summer must suck for you then.”

“You have no idea,” he grumbled in reply.

“The whole ‘giving chocolates’ thing sucks too. Like, why buy them now when you can get the same chocolates for less money later?” He kicked a stone and felt satisfied when he heard it hit a tree.

“I know! Honestly don't waste your money just because they’re in fancy boxes now, and if you are going to buy them eat them yourself!” Sonitus turned up his nose when he saw some of the prices in the window.

“Exactly! And at least that way you know they won't be wasted.” They found themselves walking down a path in the woods with fairy lights decorating the sides and fireflies floating around their heads.

“The biggest tragedy of this day to be honest.” Sonitus placed a hand on his heart as if to offer a speech at a funeral.

“The romance films aren't even  _ good _ ,” Prompto muttered with heated feeling.

“Oh don't get me started on those. Have you seen the newest hit this year? ‘Fifty Shades of Fucked Up’ is what it should be called.” A cyclist went speeding past and Sonitus moved Prompto out of the way before flipping the biker off behind his back.

“Shiva’s Tits it’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard of. The book isn't even literature, I mean have you read some of those lines?” He stepped a little closer to his companion to try and avoid the chill of the air.

“Ugh. What do you expect from shitty Twilight fanfiction?” Sonitus shook his head in disgust and Prompto scrunched his face up.

“No wonder it was written on a blackberry phone.”

“I miss the Nokia’s,” Sonitus sighed wistfully and Prompto nearly mourned the loss of the phone all over again.

“Those things survived everything.” He hooked his arm into the crook of Sonitus’ elbow.

“They were the Chuck Norris of phones,” Sonitus agreed.

“Or the Morgan Freeman.”

“A secret love child then.” They stopped at a crossroads and Prompto sighed.

“This is where we part ways I guess.” He didn’t particularly want to stop complaining now that he’d started, but someone needed to keep an eye on the house whilst his parents were god knows where. Sonitus hummed.

“Thanks for the company Sonitus.” He smiled at the older man.

“You know, Valentine's wasn't all bad for me this year.”

“Oh?” Interest piqued, Prompto turned to stare back at Sonitus.

Sonitus walked down the other street and called casually over his shoulder, “I got to spend  a romantic night walking with you.” He continued walking without another comment, as if he hadn't just turned Prompto into a prime meal for a Vampire.


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is Prompto's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 80% headcanon and 20% a birthday gift for my good friend Kia. Honestly I'm not surprised that my shipper heart has appeared but I'm trying to keep this a gen fic I swear.

“Noct….what was your first kiss like?”

Of all the things Noctis had expected to hear from Prompto’s mouth over the years, this definitely wasn’t on the list. He expected to hear memes, stupid jokes, the odd horrifying tale of Prompto’s childhood that made him want to become the World’s Most Wanted, random questions that lead to three hour discussions about mermaid sex in the early morning hours. But questions about his first kiss? Never. 

“Why do you ask?” He paused the game they were playing and turned to face Prompto. His friend put down his controller and curled up on his side of the sofa. He adjusted his glasses and nervously played with the longer fringe of his hair. Prompto half-shrugged and Noct frowned in concern.

“It’s nothing I was just-” he sighed and deflated- “I don’t know. It’s nothing I guess.” It wasn’t nothing and Prompto wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Prompto I swear if someone is trying to force you into-” he started to growl out but Prompto quickly waved his hands and squeaked in protest.

“That’s definitely not what’s happening I promise! I’d definitely tell you if it was but it isn’t!” He lowered his hands and sighed again. “I’m just,” he made a vague gesture with his hands, “nervous about it you know?”

Noct pulled him into a one-armed hug and hummed into his hair. “Why would you be nervous about that? It’s not a big deal or anything is it?”

Prompto nuzzled into his side and huffed. “It  _ is _ a big deal when everyone talks about it and shoves it down your throat like it’s a rite of passage or some bullshit,” he mumbled. “I just. Don’t want to be put in a situation where I  _ have  _ to have my first kiss and not enjoy it or anything.”

Noct held him just a little bit tighter. “Listen, unless you’re kissing someone with experience, your first kiss is always going to be awkward and silly.”

Prompto giggled, and Noct grinned at the contagious sound. “Is that what happened to you?” He teased.

“My first kiss was with Ignis. We bumped noses, tripped over a table, our teeth clacked horribly and I ended up biting his lip too hard,” he sighed dramatically. Prompto choked. “He doesn’t like me telling people about it though,” he added in a stage whisper. 

“I bet he doesn’t,” Prompto replied with a small smile. 

“So you see? First Kisses aren’t all they’re cracked up to be and you shouldn’t feel pressured by them because of the media,” he nudged Prompto lightly just to hear him laugh and was relieved to see the tension leave his body. 

“Thanks, Noct.”

“Mm-hm.” 

They settled for a few more minutes before Noct piped up again. “Why are you so hung up on it anyway? Do you want a kiss or something?” It was mostly a joke but in all honesty Noct was simply curious. If there was someone Prompto was interested in like that than he’d need to find out who it was so he could….sit down and have a pleasant talk with them. Yeah. Civilized Hostility. 

“Why are you offering?” Damn him and his shit-eating grin. Noct flushed and mumbled a curse under his breath. Prompto bumped Noct’s chin with his head -like a cat or something the absolute nerd. “In all honesty,” Noct looked down at him as he spoke, “I’d rather have my first kiss with someone who I’ve known for years, rather than a few weeks you know?”

Noct thought for a moment. “You mean like us?”

Prompto nodded. “...you wouldn’t kiss me just to tick off something on your checklist. Or to prove that you can get an Outsider,” his voice was suddenly very quiet and very small. 

Noct looked at him in offense and disgust. “Those people are absolute twat-fucks and if I ever meet one I’m going to tear their arm off, shove it where the sun don't shine, then reach down their throat and give them a handshake.” 

“Okay, Noct, buddy, that’s nice and all but I think you need to see a psychiatrist.”

“Have they ever helped you?” He asked, bluntly.

Prompto went to protest and then slowly shut his mouth. “Point.”

“Hey, Noct?” Noct hummed, already beginning to smile. He had an idea as to what Prompto was about to ask. “Do you think -I mean- Would it be okay if...if we, you know, um,” he made a distressed noise, clearly frustrated with himself for not being able to word it right, and Noct tilted his chin upwards. Had any other person done this Prompto might have frozen up or punched them in the face, but he trusted Noct and only looked nervous and unsure. 

“You want to know if I’ll be your first kiss?” Prompto averted his eyes, his lips thinning, and nodded. “Okay,” Noctis breathed. He expected Prompto to stay stock still or something, but instead he simply tilted his head to allow Noct easier access. Noctis leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips. Prompto’s breath hitched, his lips were chapped where he bit them so often, but it wasn’t a bad sensation. 

Prompto hadn’t expected Noct’s lips to be so smooth, even after he’d seen Noct carefully put lip-balm on them. His lips tasted like strawberry, and Prompto almost laughed at the irony. Noctis moved his lips against Prompto’s and enjoyed Prompto’s resulting shiver. He didn’t push the kiss any further than the soft sensation they shared right now, and Prompto was clearly grateful. They pulled back, simply sharing breath. 

“Was it such a big deal?” 

Prompto blinked. “No,” he smiled, “it really wasn’t. Thanks, Noct.” Noct returned his smile, eyes softening. They cuddled up on the sofa, the game forgotten, and simply whispered amongst themselves among soft smiles and gentle laughter. When Ignis walked in a few hours later, an exasperated yet fond expression appeared on his face, as he looked at the two sleeping teens in front of him. He placed a blanket over them and set about tidying up the apartment, just in case one of them rolled onto the floor.


	9. Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes listen. I've got so many WIP's right now and I'm dying so like. Sorry if updates are kinda. Erratic right now

Noctis waved him off, “you’re only saying that because you’re biased towards Chocobo’s.”

“...” Prompto was silent.

Noctis gave a horrified gasp. “You would sell me for a chocobo!?” His voice cracked when it hit a higher pitch.

Prompto lifted the chocochick and stuck his tongue out.

“Oh please,” Ignis sniffed, “Don’t be crass.”

“Thank you Iggy-”

“He’s worth five at least.”

“IGNIS!!” 

“Oh come one Iggy he’s still Royalty. I’d say he’s worth 15,” Gladio said from behind his book. 

_ I’m surrounded by traitors! _

 

“Hey Noct?” 

Silence.

“Noct. Nooooct. Come on Noct answer meeeee,” Prompto whined.

“What?”

“Redbull gives you Wings right?”

“Mmm.”

“So it’s a Beer right?”

Noctis turned over to stare at his friend. “It’s an energy drink Prompto.”

“Nope,” he said, “A beer.”

“Have you  _ seen _ adverts for energy drinks?”

“Have  _ you _ seen adverts for  _ beer _ ?”

More silence.

“Holy shit,” they breathed, “Energy drinks and beer are the same thing.”

“I assure you they most certainly are not.” Ignis looked over Gladio’s sprawled out form to glare at them. Or maybe he was just squinting since he didn’t have his glasses on. “Get to sleep,” he glowered. Prompto huffed and Noctis dragged him back down for cuddles.

 

“What’s cookin good lookin’?” 

“My patience.”

 

“Hey Ignis?”

Ignis hummed from the sofa and turned to look at Gladio.

“If vampires are cold-blooded and can live for centuries are they a type of reptile?”

Ignis opened his mouth and then slowly shut it when he couldn’t think of an argument. “Holy shit,” he whispered, with feeling.

 

Noct stared at his game screen, the words You Lose a bright stain on his dignity, and very calmly placed his controller on the table. He turned to Ignis and with a grave voice stated, “I want a divorce.”

“Oh come now,” Ignis reasoned, “It’s only a game.”

“I’ve been paying Mortal Combat for years,” he replied, slowly, “and you’ve only played it for an hour. I want a divorce.”

“You’ll have to get me a ring for our ‘marriage’ first.” 

 

“It’s three in the morning Gladio.” 

Gladio grunted as he pushed himself up, not even looking in Prompto’s direction. “I never skip my push-ups,” he said. Prompto trotted over to him and effortlessly settled onto his back. Gladio raised an eyebrow, realized Prompto couldn’t see him, and asked “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I’m a Night Owl,” Prompto reminded him, turning his phone on so he could browse Kwehtter. Gladio moved his head in a ‘fair enough’ kind of gesture and went back to his push-ups.

“You’re not leaving till I’m done are you?”

“Nope.”

“You’re gonna be here for a while then.”

 

“Carry me.”

“Your bed’s only five feet away from you, Noct.”

“I don't care. I’m your Prince and I order you to carry me.”

“Fine. I’ll fireman-carry you to the bed.”

“No wait, shit, I rescind my order!”

“Too late.”

“FUCK!”

 

Noctis stared down at his homework and scowled. The question “What’s the square root of 27” stared mockingly back at him.

“What’s the square root of fuck the government?” He growled in annoyance. 

Beside him Prompto snorted. “Dude,” he said, “you are the government.”

“So I can legally ban Math?” He asked.

“Yes,” Prompto said, at the same time that Gladio snapped “No.”

 

“Have you ever wondered why Daemons and Monsters have a certain area they won’t leave? It’s like they're in a game or something.”

“Noct?”

“Yeah Gladio?”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Noctis huffed and pulled Prompto closer against him under the covers so they could cuddle better. Immediately, Prompto tensed up, but it was clear he wanted to snuggle against Noctis.

“Prompto, are you….touch-starved?” Prompto made a noise at the back of his throat and hid his face in Noct’s shoulder. Noctis stroked a hand through his hair and simply shifted so he could wrap himself around Prompto, like a protective cocoon of sorts.

Tentatively, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct and snuggled against him. “Is this okay?” He whispered, unsure of himself. Noctis hummed an affirmative, and nothing else needed to be said.

 

“So,” Prompto said, “You were Noct’s first kiss?”

Ignis nodded. “And he was mine,” he replied.

“Wait Noct was your first kiss too?” Gladio cocked his head to the side. 

Prompto gaped. “Did all of us have our first kiss with Noct?”

Noctis leisurely smiled. “Maybe I should make it part of the induction ceremony.”

“Do not.” The other three said, and Noct laughed.

 

Gladio stared up at the ceiling in grave silence. “Why is Nyx so attractive?” He mumbled.

“Nyx ‘Everyone’s Sexuality’ Ulric strikes again,” Prompto sang.

“That should be a hashtag on Kwehtter,” Ignis drawled.

“Done and done.” Noct turned his phone off and laid back against Prompto’s shoulder.

“Good,” Gladio nodded, “now everyone can suffer with us.”

 

“What did you even get arrested for Prom?”

“Punching someone in the face and breaking their jaw.”

“And why, pray tell, did you punch them?”

Prompto shrugged. “They insulted Gladio’s family.”

“I dunno if I’m allowed to congratulate you or not,” Gladio said, even though he was definitely going to congratulate Prompto later on.

 

“I hate math.”

“Nobody likes math.”

“Ignis is good at it.”

“Doesn’t mean he likes it.”

“True.”

 

“You are what you eat.”

“Does this mean Gladio is just Cup Noodles pretending to be a person?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t that make him a cannibal then?”

“Oh shit.”

“Oh my god I hate all of you.”

 


End file.
